The Hollow Fox
by Kitsune Jackpot
Summary: Hollow is all that I felt as I died. I felt nothing except for the tiniiest amount emotions. But I came back Stronger, wiser, and better than when I died. This is my story, the story of the Hollow Fox!
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto.**

**This story was adopted and betaed by Kolarthecool**

"Hello" - Speaking

___"Hello" - Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter One: Gillian

Hollow...

That was how he felt when he first awoke, hollow, empty. He didn't know how long he had been unconscious, or why he was unconscious in the first place, but he definitely knew he was somewhere he didn't belong.

___'How did I get here?'_ Naruto wondered as he looked around ___'Where am I?'_

All around him was a sea of endless white sand, as far as he could see there were just dunes of pure white sand, above him a full moon shone in the night sky illuminating the land and giving it an eerie tinge.

___'What happened? The last thing I remember was...'_ Naruto's eyes widened as his memories returned.

He was dead!

He remembered defeating Sasuke at the Valley of the End and lifting the Uchiha onto his shoulders.

He remembered the sound of chirping birds before his chest exploded in pain and the world turned sideways.

He remembered floating above his corpse as his killer, Hatake Kakashi, spewed hate filled words at his body.

Naruto grimaced in pain and sadness as he remembered Kakashi's words.

"I hope you rot in hell demon, this is for my Sensei and all those you've murdered."

He had always thought Kakashi liked him, the man had always been kind to him and had never seemed to blame him for his tenants actions.

Obviously he had thought wrong.

He knew he should have been upset at this, he knew he should have felt sadness or even anger right now but he felt nothing, he was simply hollow.

___'Where am I now? Is this hell?'_ Naruto wondered as he tried to stand, he found himself unable to stand as all four of his legs wobbled when he attempted it.

___'Wait, four?'_

Looking down at his frame Naruto sucked in a breath as he noticed his changed body. His body was no longer human, in fact he didn't even know what he was now, all he knew was that he was bone white in color, had four legs and three bone like tails.

As his mind panicked another memory came to the forefront of his thoughts causing him to gasp.

* * *

___-Flashback-_

___He was falling, the chain on his chest had vanished moments ago bringing him a lot of pain. He could feel himself screaming as the pain spread from his chest but he couldn't hear his screams, they were being drowned out by another voice. This voice sounded deeper and was also screaming but not in pain, this voice was screaming in anger. Naruto cracked his eyes open as he felt something stir on his stomach, his eyes widened at what he saw._

___A glowing ethereal hand was slowly withdrawing from his gut and in its grip was the source of the screaming, the Kyuubi no Yoko. His pain passed as they both stopped screaming and their eyes locked, Naruto was taken back by the powerful emotion he saw in the demons eyes; fear._

___As quick as it had come, the moment ended and the demon was dragged away by a white gostly hand while he continued to fall, deeper and deeper into the darkness._

___As he fell a small crimson glow began illuminating the darkness around him, Naruto looked towards the source and gasped when he saw it; his seal was still there and it was leaking crimson chakra. The glow increased in intensity as the familiar red chakra began to spread across his body._

___'What's going on? I thought the Fox was gone.'_

___As soon as the thought passed through his mind the answer came to him. The Fox was gone, off to who knows where, but its power had remained._

___Naruto's eyes widened as he watched the demonic chakra slowly crawl up his torso, as it reached his chest he felt something inside him crack and the next thing he knew the chakra was being sucked into the hole in his chest._

___"What the he-" his comment was cut off as he felt a tremendous amount of pain, his head felt like it was splitting apart. He began screaming once more but it came out in gurgles as he felt something flowing up his throat._

___He had enough time to see some white gunk flow out of his mouth before his world went dark._

___-Flashback End-_

* * *

___'Kyuubi's gone?'_ Naruto wondered with wide eyes.

The demon had obviously been dragged off by the Shinigami which would mean it was either in the death gods gut or in hell. If Kyuubi was in hell then where was he? There was no way this was heaven.

Naruto sighed as he tried to stand once more, he felt strange...well, stranger. From his memories he knew he should have been feeling an onslaught of emotions right now but he felt nothing, his heart was blank and only that hollow feeling remained.

He managed to stand after a few tries and after getting used to moving with four legs he began walking, then running. It hadn't been all that hard learning to control his body, somehow he seemed to already have the instincts required and had just needed a little practice to wrap his mind around the concept. In fact, he could even move all three of his tails now, they trailed behind him lazily but he knew they could be used in an instant to attack or defend.

Looking back Naruto tried to get a good look at his new appearance, his body and tails, however, were the only parts of himself that he could examine without some kind of reflective surface.

He was now the size of a large horse but his body was canine in nature and looked like that of a Dog...or Fox. The only difference was that instead of skin and fur he was covered in some sort of hard bone like substance, his skin was hard to the touch but he could still feel his claws on his body.

Claws?

On each of his large paws he now had a set of long, sharp, black claws, he wasn't sure how strong they were but something told him that they were stronger than even the best kunai he had ever used.

His tails were the weirdest part of his new form, rather than three animal like tails, they each looked like an extension of his spine. Each tail seemed to be made out of various bone sections connected together, with the piece at the end sharpened to a point. Each tail was about three meters in length making them look large on his already large frame.

On his stomach, where his seal should have been, there was only a large hole that went all the way through his body. On the edges of the hole he could still see the tiny black seals that had once surrounded the spiral of his seal.

He couldn't see his face but he assumed it was canine in nature and from what he could feel, he guessed it was made of the same substance as his skin, although it felt a little harder than his skin.

All in all Naruto was quite sure he looked very strange.

* * *

___'So hungry...'_

It had been two days since he woke in this strange place.

One and a half days since the gnawing hunger had set in.

Thirty minutes since the ground had collapsed beneath him and he'd fallen into this strange forest.

Naruto trudged through the forest of stone trees looking for a way to satisfy his hunger, the entire time he had been here he hadn't run across a single other being or any food. Since entering the forest he could hear the sounds of...something...moaning and roaring as well as the sounds of smaller somethings fighting but he had yet to see anything at all.

His head perked up as he realized he was getting closer to the sounds of fighting, a delectable scent hit his nostrils and he felt himself salivate. His mind went blank as only the thought of ending his hunger filled him.

___'FOOD!' _Naruto took off running towards the scent, he weaved through the trees moving as fast as he could towards the sounds and smell.

Breaking through the tree line he was only a large white blur as he entered a clearing. He didn't even stop to stare at the large group of creatures fighting and feasting on one another, he simply dove in with a excited roar.

Lost in his hunger and blood-lust Naruto attacked anything in sight, he slaughtered and fed on the creatures surrounding him without pause. After several minutes he regained some sense of thought as the gnawing hunger lessened, he had killed and devoured three of the other creatures before his mind cleared.

With those kills had come information. He was a hollow. He was in Hueco Mundo, a realm occupied by hollows. Hollows ate other hollows or human souls to survive. Even as he absorbed this information Naruto continued to fight and eat learning more and more as he went. He knew he should feel some amount of revulsion about what he now was and what he was doing but yet he felt nothing. There was only that hollowness.

After several hours of fighting and eating Naruto seemed to build up a sort of routine, he would attack aggressively with his claws and teeth, taking down as many as he could at one time before stopping to feast. As he ate his eyes would roam about for new prey while his tails would lash out around him, keeping others away and killing those who came too close. With each fight he felt tired and weak but with each meal he was rejuvenated and stronger, he could feel his power rising and something told him he was nearing the next stage of his evolution.

As he finished with his newest meal Naruto glanced around for his next opponent. There were only five other hollows left within the clearing now, the rest having fled or died.

On some unspoken agreement all six hollows broke off into pairs and began sizing each other up. Naruto found himself standing across from a large Ape like hollow, from the mask to its large feet, it looked every bit an Ape except it was white in color with some red markings on its mask. The hollow towered over him by a few feet and he could sense the amount of power it held, the Ape-hollow had more Reiryoku(Spiritual Energy) than he did but the gap between them was quite small, almost negligible even.

Crouching in preparation, both hollows seemed to wait for some sort of signal to begin, it came in the form of a snort from another hollow in the clearing. Naruto immediately streaked across the short distance between the two of them and ducked under a powerful punch from his opponent. Being faster than the Ape he was able to score three hits on its chest before he was forced to leap away.

Naruto frowned when he looked up and saw that his claws had only left small scratches on the Ape.

___'Great, another one with tough skin'_ he grimaced, remembering an armadillo hollow he had faced a few hours ago. The hollow had been pretty weak but its hard skin and harder shell had made it difficult to kill.

Grinning to itself after it had examined the scratches, the Ape hollow lumbered forwards and shot a fist at him, Naruto dodged easily by side stepping to the left but he was caught off guard when the fist he'd avoided caused the ground to explode on impact. He was sent flying off to the side and he winced when he felt large chunks of stone and dirt impact his side, they were unable to pierce his skin but he felt the bones below break from the projectiles.

___'At least two broken ribs'_ Naruto grimaced as he shakily returned to his feet ___'I need to watch out for those fists, one hit is all he needs to kill me.'_

Distracted by his thoughts, he was too slow to dodge as his enemy lobbed a large stone at him, the stone struck one of his legs heavily and he winced as he heard the bone break. He tried to hobble on his other three legs but collapsed in pain when this caused his broken ribs to shift.

Grinning widely, the Ape hollow walked over to its downed prey and Naruto growled as he felt its large fist lift him by the neck.

******"Any final words Fox?" **The Ape taunted as it cocked a fist aimed at his head.

___'So I am a Fox.'_ Naruto thought as he tried to formulate a plan. His claws were useless against the Ape's tough skin, he couldn't use his teeth at this angle, that just left...

Naruto stared at the other hollow blankly as he settled on a plan, the Ape was still waiting for him to say something and he took those few seconds to prepare himself.

******"Yeah, don't blink." **He ground out. His deeper voice surprised him but he thrust those thoughts away as he attacked.

The Ape blinked in confusion at his words but its eyes soon widened as it saw two of Naruto's tails heading for its mask, it tried to drop him and dodge but the tails were too fast, the hollow died instantly as the two tails stabbed into the eye holes of its mask and came out the back of its skull.

Naruto landed on his three good legs, wincing in pain as his ribs shifted once more, and began to feast on the corpse before it could vanish, he sighed in relief as he felt his bones mending and his power rising exponentially. He had noticed that only a few, not all, of the other hollows had healed with each meal and none of those were even close to the speed his own wounds healed at, something he would thank the Kyuubi for if he ever came across it again.

With his wounds healed and his meal finished Naruto turned his attention to the other hollows in the clearing. There were only two others left and both were looking worse for wear.

The large Elephant like hollow was missing half its trunk and had a variety of gashes on its sides.

The smaller Spider like hollow was missing three of its legs and had a large cut down its back.

Both looked to be on their last legs even though their Reiryoku billowed powerfully around them, they had gained a large power boost from their kills but had not been healed like him. The two hollows stood across each other trying to force one another back with their Reiatsu (Spiritual Pressure), they were waiting for a perfect chance to strike.

Allowing a small smirk onto his normally blank visage, Naruto surrounded himself in his own Reiryoku but kept it compressed so they wouldn't sense him. He had found Reiryoku to be loads easier to use and control than chakra had been, it was mostly out of instinct but he had still perfected it by practicing; Reiryoku needed almost no control to use and only the slightest amount of control to suppress.

Crouching low, Naruto shot off towards the two hollows, a literal blur as he streaked across the clearing.

Surrounded in his own Reiryoku, he was able to throw off the Reiatsu from the two other hollows and move at his top speed. He choose to attack the Spider first since it was most likely the faster of the two, it was completely caught off guard when he dashed right past it and ripped off a chunk of its mask. Even as he kept moving, one of his tails finished off the Spider, turning it into Reishi (Spirit Particles) that he absorbed.

Not slowing in the slightest, Naruto swallowed the mask fragment in his mouth and headed straight for the Elephant hollow. He was a white blur as he jumped at the surprised hollow, his claws extended menacingly. His claws easily sunk into the weaker mask of his prey, while his tails stabbed into its body. One tail entered its side going for the heart, another went through its mask aiming for the brain, the last stabbed it randomly and repeatedly in an attempt to bleed it out.

The hollow put up a small struggle but it was no match for him and it toppled over dead after a few seconds, Naruto smirked again before he began devouring the hollow. As he ate, he felt his power rising and rising until it began to press against his body, it felt like the power was trying to fill him up but his body was far too small to hold it. The power kept pressing against his body and it soon began to feel painful, the pain increased in intensity and Naruto felt like he would explode at any moment.

Finally, he reached the breaking point and Naruto felt himself scream as his power overflowed, his body began to crack and a white light could be seen shining from within. With a final scream, his body exploded in white light leaving only his mask floating behind. For several seconds nothing happen, then with great speed, the mask shot straight up into the air, growing in size as it flew. Once the mask was several dozen meters in the air, a black cloth billowed out the back and dropped to the ground below, shrouding the body that grew within.

With his mind free of the pain, Naruto looked down on his new form and roared, he had evolved.

He was a Gillian.

* * *

******"Grrrraaaawwwwrrrr!"**

Naruto roared his challenge at the other Gillians within the forest, most lumbered about mindlessly, feasting on what they could, but a few were attacking anything in sight; those were the ones that had distinct masks. He had been a Gillian for close to three weeks now and Naruto had to admit it sucked, it was a constant battle between the gnawing hunger and the voices in his mind, no matter what he did, the voices were constantly there, trying to drive him crazy and take over his body. Unfortunately for them, he had been well known for his stubbornness and nigh unbreakable will when he still lived, each time the voices rose up, he would quickly and viciously beat them back down. Sadly, he was reaching his limit and he couldn't take much more of this, he sure as hell wouldn't miss being a Gillian when he evolved.

******"Grrrraaaawwwwrrrr!"**

With another roar, Naruto lumbered towards a small group of plain-masked Gillians, those that had lost the fight against the voices. With each step, he called on his willpower and Reiryoku to force the voices down and sharpen his mind. The group of Gillians lumbered about clumsily as he approached, none even bothered to look up as he descended on them.

Naruto lunged forward at the first Gillian and managed to bite off a large chunk of its mask, killing it instantly and reducing it to dust. Its death drew the attention of the others and they lumbered towards him, a few roared as they neared but Naruto paid it no mind as he focused his Reiryoku, pouring as much power as he required towards his mouth. His maw snapped open and a ball of red Reiryoku began to form, he waited until the Gillians were closer and the ball reached its limit before releasing the pent up power, firing his most powerful attack.

The Cero.

The blast tore through one of the mindless Gillians like a hot knife through butter and continued on, cutting down hollow after hollow. Rather than fire it in a single burst like most Gillians tended to do, Naruto preferred to continuously pour Reiryoku into the Cero, keeping the beam active for as long as he required it. It took him just a few seconds to cut down the horde of Gillians, a feat most others would find difficult to match.

With his opponents dead, Naruto cut off the Cero beam and quickly began feasting, he'd avoided causing damage to the masks so the bodies would remain for quite a while. Feasting hungrily, he made it through six of the corpses before a familiar pain began to spread through his body, evolution at last.

Excited to be rid of the voices that plagued his psyche, Naruto tilted his head backwards and released a powerful roar as he was once again enveloped in white light. The Gillian sized being of light began shrinking rapidly as Naruto's roar tapered off, the light condensing into a smaller form before it vanished entirely, revealing the newly formed Adjuchas.

* * *

As his transformation came to an end, Naruto released a relieved sigh, the voices were finally gone. Somewhat excited at his latest transformation, he stalked over to a nearby quartz tree and examined his reflection. His new appearance was similar to his first, except he now stood upright on two feet, with six bone tails swinging behind him.

He stood at close to eight feet tall, with an extremely large, muscular torso. His skin was completely white in color, but he had black markings trailing across his torso and legs, starting from the hole in his gut (The markings from the golden Kyuubi cloak). On his face was a white fox mask, with two large eye-holes, revealing his golden hollow eyes on a backdrop of pitch black nothingness.

All in all, it was quite an impressive form.

Smirking at his new body, Naruto raised one hand and took a swipe at the crystal tree, extending his blackened claws as he did so. His claws easily carved deep gashes into the tree, causing him to chuckle as his new found power swirled around him.

* * *

-Elsewhere-

Inside a large room, human skeleton draped in a purple cloak with a tattered pitch-black fur collar around the neck area and fringes lounged on a throne made of deformed skeletons, on top of the skeletons head was a golden, jeweled crown.

Kneeling below the throne was a large Crab-like hollow.

******"So, he has reached Adjuchas level?"** The skeleton hollow rumbled with slight amusement in its tone.

"Yes, your majesty." The Crab replied evenly.

******"And in just under a month? Quite impressive."** The skeleton mumbled, a hint of malice creeping into his tone. ******"Take your squad and find this Fox hollow, offer him a place within my army."**

The Crab looked up at the throne, eyes glinting in the light,

"If he should refuse?'' It asked.

The skeleton snorted as it stood, easily towering above the other hollow.

******"Then destroy him."** He commanded, turning away from the Crab hollow.

"Yes, King Barragan." The Crab replied silently as he went to gather the hollows needed for the job.


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

******This story was betaed and adopted by Kolarthecool**

"Hello" - Speaking

___"Hello" - Thoughts_

* * *

Naruto sighed in boredom as he stalked through the upper desert of Hueco Mundo, searching for his next meal. He had escaped from the lower forest days ago, after his transformation into an Adjuchas, the last few days had been spent fighting and exploring his new abilities. He had found that unlike a few of the other Adjuchas, he retained the ability to use the Cero technique, he had even been able to experiment with the technique and utilize it in a few different ways.

He had also discovered that he now had two unique abilities with his new form, that information had come to him when he had devoured his first meal as an Adjuchas. For every three tails he gained, he would gain one new ability, equaling three abilities total should he reach Vasto Lorde; strangely enough, these abilities seemed to resemble jutsu he had known as a shinobi.

Naruto was drawn out of his thoughts when he sensed six energy sources headed his way, a slight frown marred his mask as he turned towards the six individuals, they were getting closer and closer by the second but he wasn't too worried about them, none of them were close to his level and if he needed to, he was sure he could outrun them.

Less than a minute later, the six hollows were upon him, Naruto kept his face emotionless as he slowly examined them. The first he noticed was the large Crab like hollow, this one seemed to be the leader even though he had the least amount of Reiryoku.

Behind and to the left of the Crab was a large black and white humanoid Tiger, it was almost as large as him and was watching him with a feral grin on its face.

Floating above the Tiger hollow was a smaller crimson Bird-like hollow, this one was also grinning at him but with less bloodlust than the Tiger.

Behind the Tiger was a huge, green, hairy Mammoth that reminded him of the Elephant hollow he had killed prior to becoming a Gillian.

To the other side of the Crab was some kind of flower monster, it was covered in red rose petals and was in the shape of a large four legged insect.

Finally there was a humongous Whale-like hollow behind the entire group, it was half buried in the ground and had the Reiryoku of the group.

The Crab scuttled forward and Naruto turned his golden orbs on it.

"Greetings, my name is Findorr Calius, attendant to the god-king of Hueco Mundo." The Crab announced in a grating voice. "You must be Uzumaki Naruto, the Fox hollow."

Naruto frowned slightly at this, he had heard all about the so called king of Hueco Mundo, Barragan Louisenbaim. The man was said to be extremely powerful and arrogant, he had built the palace of Las Noches and claimed all of Hueco Mundo as his domain. Naruto had disliked the king from the first moment he had heard of him, his arrogance was too much like that of a certain Uchiha's except Barragan actually had the power to back it up.

"******What do you want with me?**" Naruto asked in an even tone, he didn't really care how they had gotten his name, he had given it out to many of the stronger hollows he had faced and someone must have overheard.

"Your rise to Adjuchas level in so little time has caught King Barragans attention." Findorr replied "He has chosen to offer you a place in his ever increasing army."

Naruto's frown deepened, many hollows had noted his quick rise to power so he wasn't surprised that Barragan had heard of him. He was upset over the invitation though, he had no plans of kneeling before someone like Barragan but there was no way he was powerful enough to defeat a Vasto Lorde of Barragans caliber. He could either join the king and kneel before him or he could resist and most likely die.

"******And if I should refuse?**" He asked even though he already knew the answer. There was no middle ground with Barragan, if you weren't with him then you were against him.

The grin on the Tiger and Birds faces widened at his question.

"Then we are to eliminate you." Findorr replied evenly.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the six hollows, each alone would be an easy kill but all six at the same time? Could he win?

A small smile formed on his normally emotionless face.

___'I've never been one to back down from a fight, no matter the odds.'_ He mused, remembering some of the battles that he rightfully should have lost when he stilled lived.

___''Let's see if my luck has carried on into the afterlife.''_ He muttered, flexing his claws.

In a burst of speed, he vanished and appeared behind five of the Hallows with his clawed arm descending towards the Whales mask. The Crab, Tiger and Bird managed to follow his speed and all turned quickly to confront him but Naruto kept them at bay with his flailing tails, it only bought him a few seconds but that was all he needed.

Caught by surprise, the Whale was unable to dodge quick enough and could only stare as his hand descended on its face. Naruto however, noticed the confidence in its eyes and assumed this was another one of the hollows with a tough hide, his eyes narrowed slightly and he quickly began channeling his Reiryoku into his hand.

___'Time to give this a test run.'_ He thought as a red Reiryoku surrounded his hands.

******"Corte de Cero**(Cutting Hollow Flash)******"**

The Reiryoku sharpened to a point as the rest of it took a blade like form around his hand. The Corte de Cero was one of his Cero variants, he began by forming a Cero but rather than fire it, he compressed it into a blade like shape around his hand, allowing him to stab or cut with it. The technique was based off of the very attack that had killed him, the Chidori.

He allowed himself a pleased smirk when his hand easily sunk into the larger hollows mask, its eyes widening perceptibly before it died a moment later. Sensing one of the other hollows approaching him from behind, Naruto tore off a piece of the Whales mask and jumped away, he stuffed the mask fragment into his mouth as he landed and ducked under a powerful swing from the Tiger hollow. The Tiger seemed to be the fastest of the group and was able to keep up with him easily.

Naruto took a moment to examine all of his opponents as he dodged the Tigers wild swings. The Bird had taken to the air and was waiting for a chance to strike, the Mammoth was heading towards him and the Tiger in an attempt to assist, the Crab was staying back and observing the battle, the flower-thing was...oh shit!

His eyes widened as the flower hollow launched the Cero it had been charging, the beam of pink energy flew towards him and both Naruto and the Tiger were forced to jump away in order to dodge it.

"What the hell Charlotte, that almost hit me!" The Tiger growled as it landed beside the Mammoth.

"That would have been your own fault then!" The flower yelled back.

___'Hmm.. They don't seem to work well together, this may be easier than I thought.'_ Naruto mused, looking between the two shouting hollows.

His moment of thought cost him as his back exploded in pain, causing him to stumble forward. He looked over his shoulder and grimaced, sticking out of his back were a set of ten inch long feathers. He looked up and easily spotted the culprit, the Bird hollow had caught him off guard while he was in thought. Pushing the pain away, Naruto spun around and lifted his hand up with two fingers extended, a ball of red Reiryoku forming in an instant.

"******Cero."**

The beam of deadly energy flew towards the Bird like hollow and Naruto frowned when he saw it start charging its own crimson Cero at the tip of its beak. The two beams of power crashed into one another and struggled to overpower each other, however they were evenly matched in power and exploded after a few seconds, filling the sky with smoke. Naruto felt his instincts screaming at him and without a second thought he jumped to the side, his instincts proved right when a score of red feathers shot down through the smoke and landed where he once stood.

Unfortunately, his dodge had put him close to the Tiger hollow, who had come up when his back was turned. The Tiger managed to score a trio of deep gashes along his side with its claws, causing his blood to fly all over the sand, Naruto swore inwardly and returned the strike but his attack missed and the Tiger leaped back.

___'Ugh not good, these wounds will slow me down if I try to run and that Tiger will catch me easily, what do I do?'_

Dodging another Cero from Charlotte, Naruto put some distance between him and the Tiger as he thought, the Mammoth had long given up on joining the fast paced battle and was hanging back to observe.

___'That one is too slow to keep up, if I can kill it quickly, I can heal my wounds and regain my strength.'_ He mused.

Another set of feathers came down on him but he had already leapt to the side and was trying to form some sort of plan. A flash of white to the side drew his attention and he noticed it was one of his tails, with a grin Naruto settled on a plan and dashed towards the Mammoth.

Halfway there, he was cut off as the Tiger appeared in front of him with its arm cocked, he could hear the feathers descending from above and sense the Cero coming from behind; there was no way he could dodge them all.

___'Perfect.'_ Naruto thought with a smirk.

As the three pronged attack came closer, he channeled his Reiryoku to three of his tails and whispered his technique.

******"Sanbi no Jutsu: Kawarimi **(Three Tailed Technique: Replacement)******"**

His form blurred for a moment before he found himself falling through the air, watching as the three attacks struck the Bird-like hollow. All eyes widened as the crimson Bird was struck by all three attacks, killing it instantly.

___'What the hell?'_ Findorr thought as he watched Naruto land and dash towards Nirgge.

******"What the fuck just happened?"** Ggio shouted, looking around for the Fox.

"They switched, he's over there!" Charlotte shouted, pointing at the running Fox.

Naruto cursed as he stumbled a step, his wounds were starting to affect him. The Kawarimi technique had drained a large portion of his Reiryoku and he was running low on energy, he grimaced as he felt three of his tails disappear behind him. Each of the tail techniques could only be used a limited number of times a day as they cost him a certain number of tails to use, the first cost three, the second cost six and the last cost nine tails. As he was now he could only use one more Kawarimi until his tails regrew in twenty-four hours.

Pumping some more power into his body, Naruto rushed at the Mammoth from behind, if he could catch it off guard, he could make this an easy kill. With speed he didn't expect, the larger hollow spun around and swung its trunk at him. Naruto was caught by surprised and released a painful grunt as the trunk slammed into his side and sent him flying, he felt a few of his ribs break and he coughed up some blood as he impacted the ground.

___'Damn it, they're too strong!'_ Naruto swore as he tried to stand, a kick to the ribs sent him sliding a few feet with a pain filled shout ___'I underestimated them.'_

"Hurry up and finish him Ggio." He heard Findorr order.

******"Yeah yeah, I hear ya.''** The Tiger growled as it stalked up to him.

He felt a foot nudge him and flip him onto his back, a moment later the foot crashed down onto his chest causing him to gasp in pain.

******"Say goodnight Fox-boy."** Ggio sneered, raising a clawed fist.

Naruto groaned as he felt his eye lids shutting.

___'I guess this is where it ends.'_ He thought with a sigh.

******"Tch, how pathetic." **A new voice muttered in a deep tone.

Naruto's eyes flew open and he gaped when he found himself in a new, yet familiar place, he was standing before the all too familiar gates of the Kyuubi's cage, except instead of the demon fox, there was a boy behind the bars.

The boy looked just like he had when he was still human, except for several differences. His golden mane was far longer than Naruto's had ever been, reaching down to his heels, although it was still wild and unruly. The boy wore a blood red jumpsuit instead of the orange suit he had once worn and he had glowing, red, slit eyes with black sclera instead of the sapphire gems Naruto had been known for. The whisker marks on his cheeks were large and pronounced, giving him a feral look when added with the hair. His teeth were sharpened to a point and he had long black claws on each finger, all in all he looked like a much more demonic and feral version of Naruto's original form.

Noticing that he didn't tower over the other boy, Naruto looked down at himself and gasped when he noticed he was human again, he was even wearing the familiar orange jumpsuit he had worn in life.

******"Why are you holding back your true power? Why are you holding me, us, back?"**

Naruto looked up at the words and took a step back when he noticed the other version of himself watching him intently.

"W-what?" He asked in confusion.

"He wants you to set him free." A high pitched voice said from behind him.

Naruto spun around quickly and stumbled back once more when he came face to face with another copy of himself.

This copy wore a pure white, unzipped jumpsuit, his hair matched his suit in color and even his skin was pure white. His eyes however, were the black and yellow of a hollow and contrasted highly with the color scheme of his form and clothing. The eeriness of this other copy was enhanced by the wide, insane grin that split his face.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, taking a step back. It was obvious he was within his mindscape, but who or what were these two versions of himself?

The white ones grin seemed to falter slightly while the red one frowned deeply.

"Come on Naruto, that should be easy to figure out." The white one stated, grinning widely once more.

Naruto stared at him for a few seconds, tying to figure out what he meant, he stared into the yellow eyes of his twin as he thought.

___'A version of myself with hollow eyes within my mindscape...'_ His eyes widened as the answer came to him

"You're my hollow powers?" He asked, although he already knew the answer.

The others grin widened slightly at the question "Bingo, you got it in one."

Naruto turned to the red one in confusion. "That makes you...?"

******"Your demon powers."** The red one replied.

"Demon powers?" Naruto asked with wide eyes.

Was this what had become of Kyuubi's power? He had assumed that the demons chakra was what had turned him into a hollow in the first place, after all his form was that of a many tailed fox, but from what he could see here, most of the Kyuubi's power was still locked behind the seal.

"You want me to free you.." Naruto muttered to himself.

"We want you to free him." The hollow replied with a frown. "You need his power Naruto, I would prefer having this place all to myself but we need his power if we want to live."

Naruto nodded in agreement, he was definitely going to die without more power but did he really want to trust something formed from Kyuubi's power? The demons Yoki (Demonic Energy) had always been hard to control, the most he had ever gone was up to was three tails and he had almost been consumed by the rage and blood lust inherent in the demons power.

******"It is no longer Kyuubi's power, I am your power Uzumaki Naruto." **The demon boy growled******"You stopped being a human the minute Kyuubi's soul was ripped from you and its power was left behind, you are a demon and I am your power."**

He was a demon?

"Well half-demon, the other half just happens to be a hollow instead of a human."

Naruto nodded at the explanation, he could accept being a half-demon, after all he had done many inhuman things since he had died.

"Do demons have different abilities from hollows?" He asked walking towards the gates. Both shinigami and hollows had Reiryoku, yet their techniques vastly differed.

The demon smirked at the question and nodded ******"Yes, but you already have a few of the abilities, your 'Tail Techniques' come from your demonic side, not your hollow side." **The demon replied ******"You will most likely heal much faster than before, gain a large increase in power, learn a few demonic techniques instinctively and your tail techniques should only require half the original recovery time."**

Naruto nodded back, it was pretty much just like being a hollow then since he learned his hollow techniques almost instinctively.

"This should also take us to the next level." The hollow added "Vasto Lorde."

Naruto smirked as he grabbed hold of the seal and prepared to rip it off. His action was stopped when a hand grabbed hold of his arm, he looked up with a frown into the crimson orbs of his demon side.

******"Be warned Uzumaki Naruto, more than your demonic power lies behind these gates." **The demon stated ominously.

"What else is in there?" Naruto asked with a raised brow.

******"Emotions, Uzumaki Naruto, emotions. When you became a hybrid, you lost your human emotions but your demon emotions were locked behind this seal. Releasing this power will release those emotions. Your anger, hate and bloodlust will increase while your other emotions will return at a lower level than when you were human."** The demon released his hand and took a step back ******"If you ever lose control over your rage, you might descend into a berserk state and destroy everything in sight."**

Naruto smirked back at his demonic counterpart "Death has made me far more mature than I once was. I will rule my emotions, not the other way around."

The demon gave him a grin in reply.

"Good job Naruto..."

******"Now let's kick some ass."**

* * *

Naruto's eyes snapped open outside his mindscape and he was glad to see no time had passed, Ggio's hand was just beginning to descend when a pulse of power sent him flying back, Naruto began screaming as an all too familiar pain filled him and cracks began to spread across his skin.

"What's happening?" Charlotte shouted over the screams of the Fox.

"He's getting...stronger?" Findorr murmured as Naruto's Reiryoku continued to rise. ___'What's going on?'_

"He's evolving!" Ggio shouted, panic and fear evident in his tone.

"That's impossible! Where's all this power coming from?" Findorr shouted, his tone had also gained a hint of fear and panic.

Their words were cut off when Naruto's shouts increased, the cracks had spread all across his body and he could barely be seen through the white light. With one last shout, Naruto's body exploded into dust and all eyes were averted from the bright light, the light continued to shine for a few seconds before it vanished and Naruto's new form was revealed.

Naruto now stood at about six feet tall with a humanoid frame, he'd shrunken in size and now looked far more humanoid, the sign of a Vasto Lorde.

From head to toe, his body seemed to be covered in flickering, golden flames, his black markings had remained and were still spread across his body from the hole in his gut. On his head was a Fox skull mask with a detached jaw, both mask parts hung loosely and were held on by the flames coating his form, there were also skeletal arms, legs and a spine held onto him by the flames (Golden Kyuubi cloak with the skeleton from six tails mode). Within the mask, his eyes glowed separate colors, both sclera were black in color but one eye was the yellow of a hollow while the other was crimson and slit like those of a cat. Lastly were the nine, long bone tails trailing behind him, each an extension of the spine hovering above his back.

The four hollows watched with wide jaws at the birth of a new Vasto Lorde, less than a second later, the mind numbing pressure of his Reiatsu came crashing down onto their shoulders.

___'C-cant move.'_ All four hollows gasped in shock.

Flexing his fingers, Naruto examined the five sharp claws attached to the skeletal hands above his flame hands. He felt extremely powerful, as if he could do anything he wanted, in fact the flames that covered his form seemed to be formed out of pure Reiryoku, yet he couldn't feel his reserves dipping in the slightest, they were doing quite the opposite actually; they seemed to be rising higher and higher.

___'Impressive.'_ Naruto thought looking up at his captivated opponents, he lessened his Reiatsu so they could move before a vicious grin split his face ___'Time for a test run.'_

Naruto vanished without a sound, not even a disturbance in the sand, and reappeared a few feet behind Ggio with the Tigers bleeding arms in each hand.

"I-impossible." Ggio gasped as blood gushed from his shoulders. ___'He's so fast.'_

Dropping the two appendages, Naruto turned towards an incoming Cero from Charlotte and scoffed. A large arm made entirely of flickering, golden energy shot out of his side and wrapped its thick fingers around Ggios torso, causing the Tiger to howl in pain and his skin burned, before tossing the dying hollow into the path of the pink beam.

Charlotte had only a moment to gasp in shock, before Naruto appeared before the flower hollow, a swirling ball of golden Reiryoku in his hands.

******"Espiral Cero! **(Spiraling hollow Flash)******"**

The Cero, structured after the powerful Rasengan, bore into the other hollows torso before expanding, immediately reducing the flower hollow into raw Reishi from the techniques power. Naruto noticed with slight interest that the flames on his form seemed to flicker wildly and absorb the nearby Reishi, causing his own power to rise minutely.

___'Interesting'_ he thought with a raised brow.

He took a glance at the spot Charlotte once stood and whistled in admiration at the power his technique now held, the last time he had tested the Espiral Cero, it had only done minor surface damage to a hollow far weaker than the flower he had just utterly decimated.

Naruto vanished from his spot once more and appeared before the petrified Mammoth hollow with a fist cocked, the Mammoth, sensing its impending doom, decided to go down fighting. Through pure fear and sheer willpower, Nirgge managed to move through the pressure pressing down on him and swung his trunk with as much power as he could but Naruto caught the appendage easily with one hand while his fist rocketed forward. The punch slammed into the hollows mask with such power that larger hollow was sent rocketing back with its mask shattered. Naruto held up a finger and a golden Cero charged at the tip, with a flick of his finger, a beam twice the size of a regular Cero was launched from his hand and vaporized the weaker hollow instantly.

___'Hmm, two Reiryoku intensive attacks and my reserves have barely dipped.'_ He thought before a wide grin spread across his face and he turned towards the last hollow. In the blink of an eye, the full force of his Reiatsu came crashing down onto the surrounding area.

* * *

Findorr watched in shock as the last three members of his squad were decimated easily by a hollow they had thought defeated.

___'Such power, where did it all come from. Even at full power I won't be able to match him.'_ He pondered as the powerful Reiatsu kept him from moving, the Fox was still several meters away yet its Reiatsu still affected him from such a distance ___'So this is the power of a Vasto Lorde, his Reiryoku eclipses King Barragans easily.'_

In the blink of an eye, Findorr found the hollow standing only a few feet away from him, the full power of the Fox's Reiatsu sent him crashing to the desert floor, he found himself unable to move and barely able to draw breath.

'Such speed and power.'

"What now Findorr Calius?" Naruto asked with a smirk. "How do you plan to 'eliminate me' if you can't even stand before me."

Naruto was glad to see that his voice no longer held the growling quality his old forms had, instead his tone was now silky and matured, like an older version of his original, human tone.

"How did you gain such power?" The Crab gasped out.

"That is irrelevant, what is relevant Findorr Calius, is this question; do you want to live?" Naruto replied with a small smirk.

"Yes!" Findorr shouted fearfully.

Naruto grinned as he examined the hollow cowering before him, for some reason seeing the terror in the Crabs eyes seemed to amuse and excite him.

"Then lead me to Barragan." He ordered, causing Findorr's eyes to widen exponentially.


	3. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

******This was adopted and beta by Kolarthecool**

"Hello" - Speaking

___"Hello" - Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter Three; Vasto Lorde

Barragan Louisenbaim, self-proclaimed god-king of Hueco Mundo smirked excitedly as he saw his main attendant enter the room, accompanied by another hollow. His smirk however, turned into a frown when he examined the other hollow.

___'This is the Fox hollow I've heard so much about? He looks different than the descriptions depicted, in fact he almost looks like a..'_Barragan's eyes widened in shock.___'Impossible!'_

******"Who is this?"** He growled, glaring down at the Crab hollow.

All around the throne room, hollows shuddered in fear as they sensed the danger in the kings tone, King Barragan had built a fearsome reputation of being cruel and sadistic to both allies and foes.

"Uzumaki Naruto, the Fox hollow your majesty.'' Findorr replied fearfully as he stood between the two powerful hollows.

Barragan growled as his thoughts were proven correct. He turned his fearsome gaze onto the other hollow and frowned when the other glared back at him with contempt and slight.. amusement?

Whispers broke out from the surrounding hollows when they also came to the same conclusion as their king, Uzumaki Naruto had already been well known for reaching the ranks of Adjuchas in so little time. Although it was rare, it wasn't unheard of for a hollow to evolve so quickly, reaching the rank of Vasto Lorde in so little time however? That was impossible. It had taken the other Vasto Lorde centuries to amass the amount of power needed to transform, yet this hollow had done it in just four weeks, it was definitely startling.

******"You are an interesting being Uzumaki********Naruto."** Barragan grunted, trying to take control of the conversation.

"You don't know half of it." Naruto muttered to himself but only Findorr heard him and the Crab couldn't help but agree.

Barragan continued speaking when he received no response from Naruto.

******"By your presence here, I take it you have accepted my offer."** The god-king stated, leaning forward in his throne. He already had one other Vasto Lorde within his forces, if he could recruit another, he could finally eliminate or recruit the few other Vasto Lorde that had refused his offers...

* * *

In all of Hueco Mundo, the number of Vasto Lorde could easily be counted on one hand, there were even more Arrancar than there were Vasto Lorde. With Naruto's rise to power, there were now five Vasto Lorde in the realm.

The first and oldest of the original four was of course Barragan himself and despite what he may believe, he was the second most powerful of the four original Vasto Lorde. Through a display and power and subjugation, Barragan had also managed to recruit one of the other Vasto Lorde, a humanoid Alligator-like hollow by the name of Cocodrilo Boca, an easy task for the god-king as Boca was the weakest of the Vasto Lorde.

Following close behind Barragan was a humanoid Bee-like hollow by the name of Abeja Reina, she was the third most powerful of the Vasto Lorde and had completely denied Barragan's offer. Choosing not to fight against the god-king on her own, Reina had built her own army and claimed a portion of Hueco Mundo as her own, ruling it as the 'Empress of Hueco Mundo'.

Unfortunately for Barragan, the empress had attracted many powerful hollows to her forces and her army outclassed his by a wide margin. Still, in his arrogance the god-king allowed her to remain in power, it was not the place of a king to set foot on the battlefield while he had servants to do so, he would wait until provoked to enter the battle and once he did, he would utterly crush her.

The last and most powerful of the Vasto Lorde was a humanoid Wolf-like hollow known as Coyote Starrk. He, like Reina, had also denied Barragan's offer but he had chosen to continue wandering the desert rather than hide or build an army of his own. Barragan mostly left Starrk alone since the other was far too lazy to attempt to overthrow him, there was also the fact that the last time they had fought Barragan had been utterly crushed; even with Cocodrilo's help, there was little chance that he could win against Starrk.

With another Vasto Lorde on his side however, especially if the boy proved to be powerful enough, he would be able to overpower and finally defeat Starrk.

* * *

Seated in his throne, Barragan snarled in annoyance when the Fox hollow seemed to ignore his question and glance around the room in a bored manner.

******"Answer me brat!"** He shouted in anger, his armrests cracking in his grip.

Naruto smirked inwardly as he turned to the skeleton hollow with a bored look, he may hate and utterly despise Kakashi but the man was an expert when it came to annoying others.

"Hm? Did you say something?" He asked in an even tone.

The barely noticeable twitch in Barragan's eye caused him to crack up on the inside. Being part demon fox, with his emotions now fully released, he found it extremely amusing to play tricks on others and generally mess with them, that didn't stop him from being quite vicious and savage when angered though.

Barragan leapt to his feet in anger as he glared down at the other hollow.

******"You heard me boy, have you chosen to accept my offer?"** He ground out, teeth grinding together as he spoke. ******"Will you serve the God-King?"**

Naruto stood with a finger on his chin as if he was thinking, the room was silent for a few seconds before the golden Fox snapped his fingers as if he had made a decision.

"Nope." He replied in a cheerful tone, grinning widely. "I think I'd rather just kill you."

The entire room was silent for several moments after his reply before Barragan's booming laughter filled the void, the subjects of his empire shared a look before nervously joining in, this was not going to end well. Through the loud laughter, Naruto stood nonchalantly with a small grin on his face, simply rocking back and forth on his heels.

Out of the entirety of Barragan's forces, only two took the Fox seriously and refrained from laughing, they were Findorr Calius, who had felt the true extent of the Fox's power, and a Bat-like Adjuchas, who could sense the difference in power between the two Vasto Lorde and knew that the Fox far outclassed Barragan; both knew this would be a true battle between titans but neither was sure who exactly would win, Barragan with his powerful abilities or Naruto with his raw power.

The laughter continued for several minutes before it was cut of by a crushing pressure as Barragan released his Reiryoku, his power swirling around him like a toxic miasma, making him look truly fearsome. Naruto simply brushed off the pressure while others found it difficult to stand and were sent to their knees, a few of the weaker hollows found it impossible to move or breath and could only watch the coming confrontation with wide eyes.

******"You? Kill me? Don't make me laugh boy!"** Barragan growled in a harsh tone, his miasmic aura spiking angrily. ******"I've been a hollow for over nine hundred years, do you think a mere child such as yourself would stand even a sliver of a chance against me?"**

Naruto ignored the angry monarch and chose to instead glance around the room once more, he noticed some of the hollows struggling to breath and sighed.

"Are you sure you're a king? You don't really seem to care for the well being of your subjects." Naruto stated with a bored tone.

Barragan frowned before smirking down at the Fox.

******"They are weak, it is their place to cower before me."** the god-king replied, sneering down at the other hollow.

Naruto made a noncommittal sound and turned his mismatched eyes back to the skeletal hollow.

"Why dont we take this fight somewhere else?" the golden fox asked with a sigh, he really did hate this hollow. "I dont want to kill so many hollows unless I have to."

Barragan chuckled.

******"Still you continue with this foolishness, do you not understand how outcla-"**

The god-king was cut off as as the golden fox vanished and reappeared before him, his fist already in motion, the skeletal hollow was taken by surprise and found himself flying through the white walls of Las Noches and crashing into the desert several meters away from the building.

Back within Las Noches, Naruto frowned as he sped off after the other hollow, something strange had happened when he'd tried to punch Barragan. The closer he had come to the king the slower he had seemed to move, at the end there it had felt like moving through water, there was definitely something up with the other hollow.

___'This fight may not be as easy as I first thought.'_ Naruto realized, a wild grin spreading across his face.___'How Fun.'_

* * *

Naruto frowned as he dodged yet another dangerous blow from his opponent, ten minutes into the fight and he had yet to discover Barragan's secret and without the element of surprise he now found it impossible to land a blow on the elder hollow. Every time he got close to Barragan, his body seemed to slow down, allowing the skeleton to block, dodge or counter attack.

Dodging away from another punch, Naruto put some distance between himself and Barragan and began reviewing the battle up to this point.

___'How is he slowing me down? Air manipulation? No, I can't feel any unusual changes in the air currents.'_ Naruto mused, dodging to the side as Barragan sent a burst of purple miasma his way, he wasn't sure what it did but there was no way he was letting it touch him. ___'Is his Reiatsu denser around his body? If so then I shouldn't be that affected.'_

Barragan released a laugh as he noticed that his opponent was finally keeping his distance.

******"Have you realized the pointlessness of this battle? You cant even lay a hand on me brat."** He shouted, firing another burst of miasma.

The fox frowned as he dodged again, causing the miasma to smack into one of the broken pillars nearby, darkening the stone on contact.

___'Alright then, if close combat won't work then I'll have to use other means.'_

Raising a hand, he charged a ball of golden energy and fired it at the other hollow.

"******Cero!"**

The golden beam flew towards the skeletal hollow, blasting through sand dunes and pillars as it flew, Barragan simply smirked and raised a hand. Naruto watched in amazement as his Cero began to slow down as it approached the god-king, a cloud of purple miasma surging forward from Barragan's hand and covering the beam in an instant, eating away at the technique until the golden beam had faded away.

___'What the hell?'_ Naruto exclaimed, frowning to himself as his Cero faded away. As far as his senses could tell, the Cero had simply___died_.

******"That was quite a powerful Cero, perhaps you do have an inkling of power brat."** Barragan chuckled, his hand dropping to his side.

Naruto's frown deepened at that, he was about to reply but a crash from behind drew his attention. He glanced over to see that the pillar that had been hit by Barragan's miasma moments ago had broken in half and from the looks of things it was... rotted?

"That's not poison or acid." Naruto whispered with wide eyes. "It looks like it was actually aged."

Barragan chuckled, drawing Naruto's attention back to his form.

******"That is exactly what happened, my power allows me to control time."** The skeletal hollow grinned, his voice dripping with prideful arrogance. ******"My Senescencia slows down anything around me and my mere touch can rot everything, this is the power of god, you stand no chance of victory."**

Naruto frowned for a moment, his head cocked to the side, before a grin slowly spread across his face.

"So your ability lies in slowing things down and aging them until they rot? This might be easier than I thought." He chuckled, eyes glinting in amusement.

Barragan released another bellow of laughter which slowly died to a chuckle.

******"You still wish to continue this foolishness boy? No one is immune to the effects of time, you are no different." **Barragan replied, his aura swirling around him.******"There is no shame in losing to a god, do not allow your pride to blind you, you cannot win."**

Naruto grinned at him cheerily and made a straight dash towards Barragan, his golden flames flickering wildly and he ran.

"I beg to differ." He replied cheerfully.

Barragan's amused face twisted in to an angry snarl.

******"Very well boy, you had your chance, if you won't join me then rot away and die!"** He shouted, his arm sweeping forward as a purple miasma appeared around his hand.

******"Respira!"**

The purple miasma radiated not from his arm this time but from his entire body, quickly creeping outwards in all directions, an absolute offense and defense. The wave of dark power rotted the very sand around the god-king, leaving only a blackened and dead wasteland as in crept towards the approaching Fox.

Naruto continued to grin even as he crashed full force into the rotting mist, causing Barragan to laugh victoriously.

******"Foolish insect, you are nothing before my power."** the god-king chuckled, turning away and walking towards his palace.

"Again, I beg to differ." A voice replied from behind him.

Barragan spun around, his eyes widening as Naruto's golden form burst out of the Respira with one arm cocked back, the flames surrounding his hand taking the form of a golden blade. Caught by surprise once again, Barragan was unable to react in time, allowing Naruto to land his blow despite his slowed movements.

******"Corte de Cero!" **Naruto shouted, his hand slashing across Barragan's chest.

The Cero blade opened a deep gash from the hollows left shoulder to his right hip, his blood spraying all over the desert ground as he was sent flying back with a shocked look on his face.

Naruto grinned as he watched the shocked god-king stumble to his feet, Barragan's wounds were already healing but it was draining a great portion of his Reiryoku to do so. Naruto was glad to see that his Reiryoku also held the toxic qualities of demonic yoki, it would either spread through others, poisoning them and slowly killing them from the inside or if it was someone powerful like Barragan, it would drain a portion of their power while their own Reiryoku combated the poison. After a few seconds of struggle, Barragan finally made it to his feet but continued staring in shock, probably because nothing had ever survived his Respira.

******"How? How are you still alive!"** Barragan roared, his eyes glowing powerfully. ******"No one is immune to my power, I am a god!"**

He raised his hand and fired another burst of rotting mist at the golden for, only for Naruto to simply wave his hand and disperse the mist away.

"Don't bother Barragan, you can't age an immortal." the blond replied, vanishing in a blur of movement.

Barragan growled as he turned on his heel, a mist cover fist aimed at the Fox's face as he reappeared.

******"No one is immortal!"** the god-king roared, his fist rocketing forward. ******"No one is immune to the ravages of time!"**

Naruto simply caught the fist with one hand and used the power behind it to spin around Barragan, his fist planting itself solidly in the other hollows back.

"I am."

He wasn't truly immortal, just incapable of dying from old age like all demons but Barragan didn't need to know that; he could still die from other means but with his demonic regeneration, Barragan's aging mist was rendered completely useless.

The look of pure horror on the older hollows face caused a feral grin to spread on Naruto's, Barragan had been so dependent and confident in his time abilities that he had never fathomed the idea that someone might just be immune to the ravages of time, immune to his power.

Without his power over time Barragan was fairly weak for a Vasto Lorde, there was a reason his appearance was that of a skeleton. Yes, he was fast and he had a massive amount of Reiryoku at his beck and call but he was weak physically, his physical blows would have no effect on someone of Naruto's caliber.

Stumbling back in shock, the skeletal hollow considered his options before settling on a course of action, he needed help; as much as he loathed to admit it.

******"Zommari, Cocodrilo!"** He roared, his aura flaring as he summoned his strongest servants.

The second the words left the god-kings mouth, Naruto blurred into motion, not a moment too soon either as the spot he was standing in exploded as something crashed into it. A cloud of dust was kicked up from the explosion, obscuring his view but Naruto wasn't worried, he didn't need his sight to know what was within the dust cloud.

******"That's strange, he shouldn't have sensed us coming."** A deep voice rumbled from within the cloud.

"No matter, we should still be able to handle him." A second voice stated.

While the two spoke, the dust that had been kicked up began to clear, allowing Naruto to see his two adversaries.

The first was a strange looking hollow, it had a large, purple, pumpkin shaped body with a small head, an eye shaped mask on its face, and extremely skinny arms and legs that looked quite humorous in proportion to its body. Lastly, Naruto noticed hundreds of slits on the hollows body, a few of which were open, revealing yellow hollow eyes that were focused on his form.

The second hollow looked like a humanoid reptile, which meant it was a Vasto Lorde. The Vasto Lorde was roughly seven feet tall with a large, muscled frame, clawed hands and feet and a long, muscular tail swinging behind him. He was also covered from head to toe in differently sized green scales, except for his face, which was covered by a bone white Alligator mask.

Naruto simply smirked at the two hollows before turning his attention back towards Barragan.

"What's wrong your ___majesty_, too afraid to face me alone?" He asked in a mocking tone.

Barragan grit his teeth as his sense of self-preservation warred against his pride, he knew that he needed the help but it irked him terribly to admit it. Before either side of the god-king's psyche could win the mental battle, he was distracted by a shout from one of his servants.

"Lord Barragan fears no one scum, he simply has no need to waste his time on weaklings such as yourself." Zommari shouted, his many eyes widening in anger.

Barragan smirked as his third in command leapt to his defense, his prideful ego satisfied with his servants exclamation.

"Oh? Then why was I wiping the floor with him just moments ago?" Naruto asked, not even bothering to look at the other hollow.

Zommari seethed and rushed at the Fox hollow, causing said Fox to smirk victoriously, that had been far too easy. Naruto's smirk vanished a moment later when Zommari's Reiryoku seemed to vanish from his sixth sense, causing him to spin on his heel, his arms barely rising in time to block the other hollows attack.

'The hell?' he exclaimed, his eyes widening in shock. He could clearly see the other hollow but he couldn't sense him at all, it was like the hollow had absolutely no Reiryoku at all but that shouldn't be possible.

"Disconcerting isn't it?" A voice whispered from behind him, causing his eyes to widen further.

Naruto immediately vanished and reappeared several meters away, he could clearly see Cocodrilo and Zommari standing where he once was but he couldn't sense them at all, it was truly disconcerting.

"******Gran Cida." **Barragan's voice rumbled from behind him, causing his eyes to widen yet again, the monstrous power that had naturally surrounded the older hollow had also vanished from his senses.

Naruto spun on his heel with one arm raised to defend himself, only for him to gasp in shock as a massive axe sliced right through his arm, removing the limp and opening a deep gash in his chest.

A wide grin spread across Barragan's face as he watched the Fox's blood splatter all over the sand, he quickly raised his arm and swung Gran Cida once more but the Fox had already vanished from his spot.

Standing on the other end of the battlefield, in a position where he could keep all three hollows in his line of sight, Naruto scowled as his wound closed and his arm regenerated, there was something going on here. He should have been able to sense Barragan's Reiryoku from miles away, yet he could feel nothing from the other hollow, something or someone was blocking his sensor ability.

"Have you figured it out yet?" Cocodrilo asked in an amused tone, revealing many rows of sharpened teeth as he grinned.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the Alligator hollow.

"You, you're able to somehow block my ability to sense Reiryoku." Naruto replied, it was only a guess but the grin on the other hollows face showed that he had guessed correctly.

"Correct, it might be a weak ability in comparison to some others but it definitely has its uses." Cocodrilo replied, confidently.

Naruto frowned as he dodged punch from the left, Zommari had chosen to attack while he was distracted but he was still able to feel the shift in the air currents.

___'This is going to be tougher than I thought.'_ Naruto mused, frowning to himself.

His Vasto Lorde form allowed him to sense and utilize energy far better than most others, should he need to, he could easily sense and locate a particular energy signature from the other end of Hueco Mundo. Being able to easily sense his opponents no matter how well they suppressed had also made his battles far easier to win, with this ability nullified and three opponents facing off against him however, things were going to be more difficult than he expected.

******"You still have your other senses Naruto." **The voice of his demon half rumbled from within his mind, if he hadn't been used to such moments with the Kyuubi, Naruto may have been a touch surprised.

___'I know that.'_ Naruto replied, he had actually forgotten about it but there was no reason to point that out.

His five main senses had been greatly increased following the release of his demonic power, in fact, his senses were most likely far more advanced than those of any other hollow or demon. He could easily see for miles, pick out the most subtle of smells and sounds, feel any change in the air current and pick apart a scent by taste alone.

"Then quit complaining and crush these weaklings already."

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at his hollow's comment, the both of them were going to enjoy this.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he focused on his other senses and locked onto his three opponents.

Without any warning or sign of buildup, his body exploded with power, his golden Reiryoku surrounded him and spiraling into the night sky. The pillar of energy rose high into the sky, flickering about like a wild bonfire, illuminating the surrounding landscape like a miniature sun and nearly blinding the other three hollows.

Moments later, the three hollows felt his Reiatsu slam down onto their bodies, Zommari and Cocodrilo were crushed onto the desert ground while Barragan dropped to one knee, all three finding it nearly impossible to breath.

___'Impossible, how can he have so much power?'_ Barragan exclaimed, his eyes wide as he turned his head towards the other two hollows, both of whom were being smothered beneath Naruto's Reiatsu.

******"Cocodrilo!"** Barragan shouted, looking into the terrified eyes of the reptilian hollow.******"Do something about his Reiatsu you fool!"**

Cocodrilo nodded back and almost immediately the immense pressure vanished, allowing the three hollows to breath clearly and move freely.

Naruto's smirk turned into a scowl as he saw the three hollows stand.

"Interesting, so your ability can also negate my Reiatsu, allowing you to move freely." He realized, his scowl turning into an excited grin. "Well then, here's hoping you can all keep up, I won't be holding back any longer."

Without a sound or even a blur of movement, Naruto vanished and reappeared behind the three hollows, grinning cheekily when he noticed that none of them had been able to follow his movements; with their ability to sense his Reiryoku gone, he was practically a ghost to them.

Before the three knew what was happening, he held out both hands and released a wave of pure Reiryoku which surged forward and crashed into the three hollows. Unfortunately, the light from his attack alerted them to his position and allowed them to dodge, not without taking some injuries however.

He was pleased to see that Barragan had lost an arm to the wave of toxic Reiryoku and while his arm was slowly regenerating, the fatigue on the god-kings face revealed the strain it was putting on his remaining power.

Luckily for Cocodrilo, he had been farthest from the wave and had managed to dodge it in time, avoiding it by the tip of his scaly tail. The same had also happened with Zommari, which was surprising as he had been the closest to the wave but had managed to dodge it with great ease.

___'Hmm, he's fast for an Adjuchas, even a high level one.'_

With their opponent in their sights once again, the three hollows vanished and began attacking him in concert, their abilities in perfect unison as they could still sense each other. Using his acute senses, Naruto managed to dodge as many blows as he could but fighting against two Vasto Lorde and a powerful Adjuchas was not an easy task and he received some major wounds before he could break away.

He'd lost another arm to Barragan's Gran Cida, received several deep cuts from Cocodrilo's claws and even a gaping bite to the shoulder from the Alligator hollow. Zommari, while fast and powerful, was still just an Adjuchas and had been unable to damage the thick hide of a Vasto Lorde.

As his wounds healed, Naruto took the lull in battle to decide on a plan of action, he couldn't handle all three opponents at once.

******"Then don't."**

Naruto smirked, head cocked to the side as he listened to the demon's whispers, a plan forming in their mind. His power spiked, yet the other three were unable to feel it, they were too busy forming their own plans; well, Barragan was forming a plan, the other two were simply following orders.

******"Zommari, use your Amor when you have the opportunity and stop his movements."** Barragan ordered, his tone leaving no room for argument ******"Cocodrilo, once he is contained the two of us will finish him off."**

"Yes, your majesty." The two replied immediately.

Turning back to the battle, Zommari prepared his ultimate attack, his many eyes locking onto the golden form of their opponent. Seeing that his opponents were ready, Naruto made a straight dash towards them with his hands at his side and his claws extended, the three hollows cocked a brow in confusion at his much slower speed and straight forward approach.

___'I dont know what you're planning Fox, but you've only made things easier for us.'_ Zommari smirked, a smirk that was mirrored by his two allies.

******"Amor!" **The multi-eyed hollow shouted.

With a flare of his power, all of the eyes on Zommari's chest glowed brightly and shot almost invisible beams towards the Fox hollow, hitting him all over and leaving several small, eye shaped tattoos behind. Naruto stiffened, his eyes wide, as his body came to a complete stop, his form completely under Zommari's control.

In a flash of movement, both Barragan and Cocodrilo were at the hollows side, Cocodrilo's clawed hand punching right through the Fox's chest while Barragan's axe cleaved his sent his head flying into the air. The god-king released a bellow of laughter in victory, only for his eyes to widen as the body toppled forward, there was only one tail attached to the headless corpse.

___'Where are his other tails?'_ Barragan wondered, his eyes darting about as he suspected a trick.

Despite being wary and alert, the god-king was caught completely off guard when a golden, blood soaked hand burst out of his chest, accompanied by blinding pain shooting through his torso.

"Lord Barrag-urk!"

The shout from Zommari drew his attention and while still dazed, Barragan found his head turning towards the Adjuchas' position, his actions slowed from both pain and shock. When his dazed mind finally pieced together what he was seeing, Barragan was shocked to find Zommari laying in two halves, a smirking Fox hollow victoriously standing above the corpse.

A drop of blood trailed down the god-kings jaw as he turned his head further, his eyes widening as he saw yet another Fox hollow standing behind him, its arm extended through his torso and a smug smirk on its face. Barragan stood confused and dazed his life slowly faded away, his failing mind trying to piece together what had just happened.

There was a loud poof from below the god-king and he looked down to see the body of the dead hollow was gone, with only a wisp of smoke to show that t had ever been there. It was at this point that he noticed Cocodrilo's headless corpse laying on the ground a few feet away, a third Fox hollow standing above the body with a wide grin on its face.

Barragan released a pained grunt as the Fox behind hm removed its arm from his chest, his legs could no longer support him up and without the Fox expending the effort to do so, the god-king collapsed to the ground, his lifeblood pouring from his wound. The hole in his chest simply refused to heal and he could feel the toxic energy flowing through his body, devouring his miniscule Reiryoku reserves and slowly poisoning him.

The sound of multiple footsteps drew Barragan's attention upwards, his face a mask of shock as eight golden Fox hollows surrounded him.

******"Kyuubi no Jutsu: Bunshin** (Nine Tailed Technique: Clone)******"** one of the Fox hollows murmured, grinning cheekily as his seven counterparts dissolved into Reishi, the technique had cost him all nine of his tails to perform but it had been well worth it.

Barragan's eyes widened in realization as he released a pained cough, a thin mist of blood spraying from his mouth. Naruto, still grinning widely, knelt over and grabbed the god-king by the throat, completely ignoring the aura of deathly energy around the hollow and easily lifted him from the ground. The flames along his body flickered against the hollows skin as they attempted to consume him but Naruto held them back, he had a few words for the ___god-king_ first.

"Don't worry Barragan, your death won't be pointless." Naruto chuckled, his grip tightening. "I'll be sure to put your power to good use."

The skeletal hollow glared back in anger but was unable to reply, mostly due to the tight grip around his throat. With a final chuckle, Naruto released his hold on his power and allowed the flames to billow around him, allowed them to finally consume his prey. With a massive spike of power, the dissolving corpses of the two dead hollows and Barragan himself were swallowed up by the golden flames and consumed, reduced to pure Reishi by his aura and absorbed.

Within the now bare battleground, Naruto stood alone as he felt his power growing, he had just devoured two Vasto Lorde and a high class Adjuchas after all. Unlike most Vasto Lorde, who stopped growing stronger with each meal after a certain point, he was part demon and had no true limit to his power; his power would continue growing with each devoured soul and even if he stopped devouring other hollows, his power would still continue grow over time.

Turning from the scorched sand that was once a battlefield, Naruto walked on into the desert, there wasn't much else to do in Hueco Mundo.

Above the battlefield, a black Bat-like hollow hovered in though, it was impossible to believe but Barragan had truly been defeated. He would need to inform the others of Barragan's death, perhaps he could even find a few meals in the trash Barragan had surrounded himself with.

With a final look back at the golden beacon of power that was Uzumaki Naruto, Ulquiorra Cifer headed back to Las Noches with a new goal in mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

**This story was adopted and beta by Kolarthecool**

"Hello" - Speaking

_"Hello" - Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter Four: Shinobi

"Dear kami I'm so bored!" A voice huffed in annoyance.

The owner of said voice, a blonde haired teen with mismatched eyes, lay spread eagle on top of a large sand dune. It had been three years since the fall of god-king Barragan's empire and Uzumaki Naruto had changed much over those three years.

Roughly two and a half years after his battle with god-king Barragan, Naruto had found that his power had grown so high that he could no longer suppress it all, he had become so powerful that weaker hollows, shinigami and plus souls simply toppled over and died in his presence.

Life had become quite boring and lonely at that point.

It was after a few weeks of this that the Fox hollow had come upon an idea, if he couldn't suppress his power then he would have to seal it away. Most demons, the powerful ones at least, tended to seal some of their power away until it was needed, like the Biju and their tails. Unfortunately for Naruto, he found this to be near impossible for him, even with nine tails of his power sealed away, he was still exerting a considerable pressure on weaker beings; not to mention the fact that his power would still continue to grow over time.

It was his hollow half that had come up with a solution, he could remove his mask and become an Arrancar, effectively sealing most of his Reiryoku away. Using the natural way of ripping off his mask and hoping for the best would have been far too risky, so he chose to go with another method.

He had heard of another Vasto Lorde that had also suffered the same problem but the other had managed to solve it in a unique fashion, he'd managed to split his soul in half and create a true Zanpakuto, one with a sword spirit rather than the simple blades wielded by other Arrancar.

It took hm three weeks of constant meditation and trial and error but Naruto was able to replicate the feat, manifesting his two powers into a physical form before sealing it away. With his soul and power split, Naruto found himself undergoing a change, he became an Demon-Hollow Arrancar rather than the traditional Shinigami-Hollow hybrid but his powers were still sealed into a Zanpakuto.

His new form was quite similar to his old human form except for a few key differences, for one thing he was much taller now and stood at just over six feet tall, he was no longer the short, malnourished teen he had been before his death. Age wise, he appeared to be about sixteen years old but he could probably pass for seventeen or eighteen if he tried, he had also lost all of the baby fat he once had, his body was now lithe and muscular while his face was thin and angular. Despite being dead, his hair had grown long over the years and now fell down to his mid back, it was still spiky at the top but most of his hair was now straight.

All in all, he looked like a normal, if handsome, teen except for four small details.

The first was his eyes, they were still the same mismatched jewels of yellow and red that spoke of great power but instead of the pools of black that they once swam in, his sclera had returned to being white in next thing one would notice was the bone fragment attached to his face, his mask fragment took the form of a Fox's jaw, one that was loosely attached to his own jaw.

Next were his fingernails, rather than the long animal claws he used to have, he now had regular human nails except they were pitch black in color and could still claw through solid metal and stone. Lastly was the hole going completely through the center of his chest, his hollow hole had moved from his stomach to the center of his chest, leaving clear, muscular, skin behind.

When he had woken from the change, Naruto had found himself clothed in a version of the familiar garb all Arrancar wore, woven from his own solidified power. He now wore a pure white shinobi bodysuit with a golden sash around the waist, over top of that he wore a long white cloak which was buttoned up to his nose, allowing the bottom potion of his face to be hidden within its large, over-sized collar.

The cloak had long, wide sleeves that allowed him to easily keep his hands hidden within them, both sleeves had gold trimming along the edges and embroidered onto the cloak in golden thread were the markings that had been present on his last two forms. Lastly he wore a of gold and white shinobi sandals on his feet, which added a slight increase to his already intimidating height.

Since the clothing was created from his own Reiryoku, it would be able to both clean and repair itself each time he channeled his energy through it, quite useful considering his penchant for getting into battle.

Latched onto his back through simple Reiryoku manipulation was the blade that now held his powers, his Zanpakuto. The sword was a standard katana except the blade was pure white in color while the grip was wrapped in golden cloth, the hand guard was in the shape of a golden flame with white edges. Lastly, the blade was held in a white sheath with a golden, nine tailed fox embroidered onto its front.

* * *

Sitting up, Naruto swept his gaze over the endless desert, looking for something interesting to do. Of course, there was nothing to be seen and he could sense absolutely no one nearby, most hollows chose to avoid his chosen part of the desert. He spent most of his time here, conversing with his blade and honing his abilities, only venturing out to look for a meal or some form of entertainment.

Naruto sighed as he lay back down again, was it too much to ask for something interesting to happen?

"So bored..." He huffed yet again.

**"****Why don't you go find something to do then?****" **The annoyed voice of his sword rang out within his mind.

Naruto huffed once more as he thought over the idea and pushed it away.

_'What's the point? I've seen everything there is to see in this desert.'_ He replied with a slight whine in his tone.

**"****Find someone to fight then.****"** His blade countered.

Naruto perked up slightly before sighing again.

_'No can do, all of the weaklings run away when they see me and Starrk is too lazy to be any fun.'_ He replied with a pout. _'Not to mention that after the ass kicking I gave them last time, the 'almighty' Espada are to chicken to fight me.'_

**"****Then go visit the human world again, maybe something interesting will happen!****" **The blade snapped back, sounding really annoyed.

Naruto frowned slightly at the suggestion, he had been to the human world a few times over the years but that usually ended with shinigami tracking him down and attempting to _purify_ him, he was never able to set foot near any human settlements before the shinigami showed up en mass. Heck, they had even sent four captains the last time he had tried visiting Konoha.

Of course, he had yet to visit since he became an Arrancar.

_'Hmm, maybe I should.'_ Naruto mused, a small grin spreading across his face. _'Since I can actually keep my Reiryoku suppressed now, I might be able to have some fun before the shinigami show up to investigate.'_

* * *

Exited the black void of his Garganta (Black Cavity), Naruto found himself lazily floating a few miles above a desert but instead of the white sands of Hueco Mundo, the desert below him was golden in color.

"Hmm, I must be in Wind Country." He muttered to himself, head swinging from side to side. "Wonder how Gaara's doing."

After floating around for a few minutes, he easily spotted the large canyon that housed the hidden sand village.

_'Hmm, I've been here for four minutes now and no shinigami have shown up, awesome.'_ Naruto cheered in his mind.

The last time he had been to the human world, he had barely just exited the Garganta before he found himself being swarmed by shinigami, the fact that none had shown up yet was a pretty good sign.

Gliding towards the village, Naruto frowned when he sensed a large spike of energy followed by several loud explosions, it felt so odd to sense chakra after so long. As he slowly approached the village, his enhanced managed to pick out two small figures battling above the village. One was clearly Gaara, older but easily recognizable, floating on a mass of sand while the other was a blond man dressed in red and black cloak of the Akatsuki.

_'Hmm, even with the Kyuubi gone, the Akatsuki is still active?'_

Naruto was about to glide closer to the fight when he sensed a large chakra source nearby, looking around he easily spotted a second figure cloaked in the red and black Akatsuki garb.

_'Ah, that must be the blond ones partner, wonder who they are, they don't look all that tough for S-class nin.'_

As he was thinking, Naruto slowly floated over towards the second Akatsuki member. Said man, Akasuna no Sasori, was currently gazing up at the floating boy in surprise, shock and curiosity.

"Who are you?" Sasori asked in a grating tone.

_'Is he from Suna? He must be a master of wind manipulation to fly like that but why haven't we heard of someone that powerful.'_ Sasori pondered as he watched the teen look around in confusion.

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts by the voice and looked down to see the Akatsuki member staring at him, he quickly looked behind and around him but saw no one else around.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The Akatsuki member asked once more as a spiked, wooden tail seemed to slither out from beneath his cloak.

Naruto stared back at the man with shock evident on his face.

"You can see me?" He asked in a surprised tone.

Sasori simply stared back _'How could I not, what kind of shinobi wears white and gold?'_

"Of course I can see you, you stick out like a sore thumb with those clothes, brat." He spat out in an annoyed tone.

Naruto simply stared back dumbly.

Had he not turned himself into a living puppet, Sasori was sure his eyebrows would have been twitching right about now.

Naruto took a thinking pose as he tried to figure out what was going on, from what he had heard, it was supposed to be impossible for the living to see the dead unless they were spiritually aware, was this man spiritually aware?

_'Unless..'_ Naruto pondered as another idea came to him _'Chakra is partially composed of Reiatsu, which would make most, if not all, ninja spiritually aware. If so, then why is it no one has ever seen a hollow before?'_

He was sure that if ninja could see the dead, they would be able to see spirits and hollows, so why was it that no one had ever reported such a thing before? After all, hollows have been making trips to the human world for centuries.

**"****Because ninja can't see the dead, the physical portion of chakra dilutes it far too much for them to be spiritually aware.****" **

Naruto was left confused once more by his blades comment.

_'Then how come he can see me?'_ He asked in a curious tone.

**"****You forget that you are part demon, your body contains equal quantities of Reiryoku and Yoki, the Yoki is what allows the living to see you.****"**

Naruto nodded in reply to his swords statement, there were such little differences between him and regular hollows that he sometimes forgot that he was truly different.

Sasori at this point had gotten quite annoyed at the blonds blatant disrespect, the boy had yet to answer his questions and was clearly ignoring him now. Deciding to take the blond out before he proved to be a threat to their mission, Sasori slashed at him with his poisoned tail.

Naruto was drawn from his thoughts by the sound of metal grinding against metal, he looked down to see the metal blade of Sasori's tail sliding off his Hierro (Iron Body) while the nin just stared with shock evident in his wooden eyes.

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he glanced down at the human below him, he released a light chuckle as he landed on the desert ground a few feet away from Sasori.

"Sorry about ignoring you like that, I haven't been around others in quite a while so my manners are lacking." Naruto replied with another light chuckle.

He had spent so much time alone in Hueco Mundo that the few times he had met others that could survive under his Reiatsu he would get easily distracted by stray thoughts.

"Who are you boy? I will not ask again." Sasori ground out, he was still a bit surprised from the fact that his blade had simply slid off the boys skin.

_'Was that the __**Domu**__ (Iron Skin)__** no jutsu**__?' _Sasori wondered, eying the teen suspiciously._ 'No, his skin color remained the same and he seemed to be caught off guard by my attack, perhaps he has armor on his torso but I can't tell with that jacket on.'_

"Ah, you can just call me El Zorra (The Fox)" Naruto replied, using one of the names he had been given in Hueco Mundo.

"Well then El-san." Sasori began in a distasteful tone "Are you a shinobi of Suna?"

"Nope, just a friend of Gaara's." Naruto replied, smiling beneath his coat.

"The Kazekage?" Sasori asked, preparing for a fight.

Naruto cocked his head to the side at this.

"Gaara became Kazekage? Good for him, I suppose." He replied with a small smile for his friend.

His smile immediately dropped as he remembered who he was speaking to.

"Unfortunately for you, I can't let the Akatsuki have him." Naruto stated in a much darker tone, surprising the other with his rapid change of attitude. "At first I was just going to observe you and your partner but if you can see and touch me... then you can fight back, perhaps even provide me with some entertainment."

_'See him? Touch him? What is that supposed to mean, does he have some sort of jutsu that makes him intangible and invisible? Or perhaps a bloodline...' _Sasori pondered, every part of his being prepared to act. _'Hmm.. this boy might make an interesting puppet, if he proves strong enough that is.'_

"I am Akasuna no Sasori, S-rank missing nin of Sunagakure." Sasori spoke, his tail whipping about behind him. "Do you truly believe you can defeat me?"

Naruto grinned brightly as he stared back at the missing-nin, then he vanished with a buzz and appeared behind Sasori.

"Easily." He whispered, smirking as the puppet body fell apart in pieces and the real Sasori leapt away from the wreckage.

_'So fast, I didn't even see him move.'_ Sasori thought, eyes wide in shock. _'He destroyed Hiruko with such ease, who is he?'_

Sasori immediately decided that this was not an opponent he could take easily, his hand went for the scroll on his back and he unsealed his most powerful puppet, the Sandaime Kazekage.

Naruto simply rose an eyebrow at the puppet before shrugging and charging Sasori at a much more sedate pace, causing the puppeteer to frown.

_'He's underestimating me.'_

Twitching a finger, Sasori brought the Sandaime Kazekage into position in front of him and attacked, a stream of black sand shooting out of the puppets mouth and striking out at Naruto.

The Arrancar's eyes widened in shock when the spear of black sand actually managed to pierce through his Hierro, he leapt away before Sasori could follow up the attack but the sand had managed to cut a deep gash into his right bicep and the wound was slowly bleeding out.

"Interesting, the sand was infused with so much chakra that it actually managed to pierce my Hierro." Naruto mused, eyes locked on the shinobi standing across from him. _'I guess that's what you meant when you said that physical energy dilutes spiritual energy.'_

**'****Indeed.****'**

"I must commend you, even though it is in a weakened state right now, my Hierro is nothing to scoff at." Naruto spoke to Sasori, he didn't want to give out too much to the other man but he made a note to be more cautious of chakra intensive attacks n the future. "I guess that's why you're an S-rank shinobi."

Sasori simply smirked.

_'Just keep talking fool, the black sand contains my deadliest poisons, you'll be dead in seconds.'_

Sasori was shocked however when instead of dropping to his knees, the blonds wound simply sealed shut, the dripping blood clear of poison.

"A healing factor." Sasori muttered with wide eyes.

Naruto gave him a wide grin before continuing his charge.

Sasori was quick to move the Sandaime Kazekage puppet in front of him as a shield, it's black sand spiraling around it, but he was once more take by surprise when a ball of golden energy sparked to life in the blonds hand.

_'Haha, here's a blast from the past.'_ Naruto chuckled as he slammed the spiraling orb into the black sand, shredding through it and impacting with the puppet.

**"Rasengan!"** he shouted, using a name Sasori would easily recognize and fear, the technique may have been formed of pure Reiryoku but the theory was the same, a swirling sphere of energy to completely shred and decimate the target.

Sasori could only look on in shock as his puppet was reduced to dust, impossible thoughts filling his mind and he finally identified his opponent.

_'Blond hair, a healing factor, the Rasengan... could it be?'_

"The Kyuubi Jinchuriki." Sasori whispered in shock realization. "But... you're dead."

Naruto's eyes sparkled with amusement as he cracked his knuckles.

"I got better." He replied in a cheery tone.

Naruto was about to charge forward once again when he felt a chakra spike from above, his head snapped up just in time to see a cluster of small white spiders falling around him, webs shooting from their ends and latching onto his clothing as they scampered up his form. His gaze remained upwards and he grinned when he saw the familiar form of Gaara hovering above him, the redhead had a stoic expression on his face but his eyes were slightly wide with shock.

"Naruto?" Gaara whispered, taking in the form of his first true friend.

"Hey Gaara, how are things?" Naruto asked with a wide grin, completely ignoring the small creatures crawling all over his form.

Before Gaara could reply a new voice cut in.

"This brat was giving you trouble Sasori no Danna?" An obnoxious voice asked. "You must be losing your touch, don't worry I'll handle him yeah."

Turning his head to the side, Naruto noticed that the blond that had been fighting Gaara was hovering above him on the back of a large white bird, his hands were held in the ram seal and a sadistic grin was stretched across his face.

Both Gaara and Sasori's eyes widened when the spiders on Naruto's body began to glow.

"Naruto look ou-" Gaara began.

"No Deidara, he's the-" Sasori said at the same time.

"Art is a Blast!" Deidara shouted cutting off both redheads. "Katsu!"

Naruto's grin never left his face as the spiders surrounding him exploded with an intense pressure, a pillar of flames rising from his position and causing the others to step back due to its intensity.

"Naruto!" Gaara shouted as a look of horror replaced his stoic expression.

"Gyahahahaha!" Deidara laughed at his work of art.

"You fool!" Sasori shouted, stopping the blonds laughter "That was the Kyuubi Jinchuriki!"

Deidara shot him a surprised look. "The Kyuubi brat? I thought he was dead yeah."

"I was." A voice said from behind the missing-nin "But I got better."

All three shinobi turned towards the voice and were taken by surprise when they saw Naruto standing behind Deidara's clay bird with a cheerful expression on his face, there was no sign he had just suffered through an explosion at point blank, even his clothes were in perfect condition.

_'A clone?'_ All three shinobi wondered.

Gaara's expression returned to its stoic nature but his lips were slightly upturned.

Deidara frowned before his grin returned.

"Hm, so the Kyuubi brat has some tricks after all." He mocked. "Good thing I didn't kill you then, Leader-sama would have been displeased yeah."

Naruto chuckled but didn't reply, he simply placed a hand on his blade.

"Oooh, the kid wants to play eh? You even know how to use that blade?" Deidara asked in his annoyingly mocking tone.

_'None of us even sensed him make that clone or switch with it, even now I can't sense any chakra from him.'_ Sasori thought, a deep scowl crossing his face. _'The boy definitely has some skill, he destroyed both Hiruko and the Sandaime with almost no effort on his part.'_

He took in the confident look on the blonds face, well the half that he could see at least. _'Who knows how strong he's gotten over the last three years, he's been able to train with no one aware of his progress.'_

"Deidara! We need to retreat, we can't handle both Jinchuriki at the same time." Sasori shouted, already preparing to leap away, the Kazekage was strong enough on his own but the Kyuubi Jinchuriki was an unknown variable, they would need to retreat and contact Pein for further orders.

Deidara turned with a look of bewilderment on his face, his eyes widened however when he came eye to shirt with Naruto's back.

"It is unwise to take your attention off of your opponent in the middle of a fight." Naruto stated in a cheerful tone as he slowly sheathed his blade.

Deidara simply heard a buzz and a click before his world exploded in pain and everything went dark.

Both Sasori and Gaara gaped as Deidara, an S-rank missing nin, was reduced to bloody chunks in the blink of an eye; even the clay bird the man had stood upon was sliced into small chunks. Naruto simply stood, several feet above the ground, with an amused look on his face before his gaze shifted to Sasori and he vanished.

_'Well shit.'_ Sasori thought before his mind shut down and the top half of his body was reduced to dust and bloody mist, standing a few feet behind the corpse was Naruto, his hands surrounded by a golden aura.

There was a moment of silence between the two teens before a ball of golden power was launched from Narutos hand into a nearby rock wall, causing it to explode and leaving a sizable crater behind.

**"Bala." **The blond haired teen whispered before a frown marred his face "Dammit, he got away."

His eyes narrowed as he sensed the energy signature that was now fleeing from his location, someone had been clearly spying on the battle. With a sigh, the blond placed a grin back on his face and turned towards Gaara who was watching him with a wary expression.

"Hey buddy, how's it going?" Naruto asked, cheerfully waving at the other teen.

Gaara simply sweat dropped as he returned the wave.

_'Same old Naruto.'_ He thought with a chuckle before his eyes sharpened and he floated down to the blond.

"Naruto." The Kazekage began, eyes narrowed perceptibly. "I was informed that you were dead."

Naruto's cheerful expression remained as he replied.

"I am."

A look of confusion crossed Gaara's face.

"What?" The redhead asked.

"I am dead."" Naruto explained as he shifted his jacket to reveal his hollow hole.

Gaara's eyes widened in shock as he saw the hole, his expression turning to one of pain a moment later. The redhead grit his teeth in pain and grabbed his head as the sand around him swirled erratically.

"Arg.. Shukaku... calm down... I don't understand... what's a hollow?" The redhead grit out between pain filled gasps.

With his amused expression still in place, Naruto lifted a hand with two fingers extended, their tips glowing golden.

"Here, let me help with that." He chirped, jabbing his fingers into the center of Gaara's forehead, causing the redhead to immediately topple over, revealing another redhead standing in his place.

Gaara looked around in shock as his headache vanished, his mind clearing as Shukaku's shouts faded away, bringing him blessed silence for the first time in a decade. He looked up at Naruto's grinning visage before following the other boys sight and looking down at himself. His body was semitransparent with a long metal chain sticking out of its chest, following the chain he found that it led to a body laying on the ground, his body.

"I'm dead?" Gaara muttered in shock.

"Nah, just think of this as an out of body experience." Naruto replied, drawing the redheads attention.

"If you were dead then your chain would be broken, like those two." The blond finished with one finger extended.

Gaara turned to look and found himself blinking in confusion as he saw the forms of Deidara and Sasori standing a few meters away, both with broken chains attached to the center of their chests and arguing with each other.

"H-how?" Gaara asked, turning back to his blond friend.

Naruto simply gave him a smile and shrugged. "Perks of being dead."

Gaara stared back at his friend as his mind tried to wrap around what was going on.

Naruto was dead... okay.

He was also something called a hollow, something that even Shukaku was afraid of... okay.

He had killed two S-rank missing-nin with no effort at all... okay.

He had somehow ejected him from his body... not okay!

"Why?" He decided to ask after a moment.

"So I could get to him." Naruto replied pointing at Gaara's gut.

As if Naruto's acknowledgment of its presence had made it appear, Gaara now noticed a big, yellow, fleshy mass attached to his stomach. The mass was about the size of a small melon and seemed to pulse every few seconds like a heartbeat.

With a look of revulsion on his face, Gaara realized what the mass was.

"Shukaku." He murmured in disgust.

Naruto nodded as he grabbed hold of the mass and pulled, a scream erupted from Gaara's mouth but the blond continued to pull on the mass.

* * *

As he watched his friend scream and writhe in pain, Naruto couldn't help but frown at his own actions, he had known how much pain the process would have on Gaara yet he had done it anyways; heck, he hadn't even bothered to warn the other teen.

Yet he felt no quilt or regret.

It was with this that the blond finally realized just how much he had changed in the last three years, his bonds to the past had been truly severed, the old Naruto was dead and someone else had taken his place. After all, if he felt no regret causing pain to the one person that had been just like him, the one person that could truly understand his pain, then what was stopping him from hurting his other so called friends?

Nothing that's what.

As a demon/hollow hybrid he felt no love, kindness or compassion, he still remembered what those emotions entailed but he found himself unable to feel them. When he thought about those he had once cared for, he only felt a slight amount of amusement, lust or demonic possessiveness, he felt no love or compassion for them. When he thought back to those he had once disliked however, he felt himself fill with anger and rage, his bloodlust would rise and he would find himself in need of something to destroy.

He really had changed.

Then again it's not like he had much choice in the matter, the old him was a weak and pathetic little thing, he would have been torn apart in Hueco Mundo if he hadn't adapted.

* * *

Gaara continued to scream and scream as unimaginable pain racked his form, it felt like his entire being was being stretched apart, he wasn't sure how much longer he could handle this.

After what felt like an eternity to the young kage, the pain faded and his screams tapered off, only to be replaced by those of another.

**"No, no!"** the voice shouted in a deep gravely tone.** "Put me down you filthy creature."**

Gaara's eyes snapped open to see a miniature Shukaku being held by the tail in Naruto's hand, the small demon screaming it's head off as it tried to escape from the blonds grip, Naruto simply unzipped his jacket to reveal his bone covered jaw and the wide grin on his face before his mouth opened to reveal a perfect row of sharpened teeth.

"Bye bye, little Shukaku." The blond chuckled, slowly lowering the raccoon-dog into his maw.

**"No! No! Gaara stop him," **Shukaku screamed, eyes a mix of pleading and anger.** "Stop him you insolent whelp! Nooooooo-gurk"**

**Crunch!**

With a loud crunch, Naruto tore the demons head from its shoulders and devoured it, causing Gaara to gag and turn away. Luckily for the redhead, the two Akatsuki members chose this time to speak up, drowning out the sound of crunching bones from behind.

"That was gross yeah."

"I concur."

Gaara looked over to see Deidara and Sasori standing nearby, their argument put on hold for the time being.

"Yuck, taste like sand." Naruto muttered from behind him, causing Gaara to turn around and notice that the blond was done devouring Shukaku.

The Kazekage was about to speak when something drew their attention.

Narutos' sheath was glowing with a bright white light.

All eyes turned to the sheath as the white glow faded away and the blond smirked victoriously when he noticed that the Fox inscribed on his sheath had just gained a tenth, brown colored tail.

"Okay... ignoring that, what the hell just happened?" Sasori stated in a slightly annoyed tone.

Naruto grinned widely as he replied. "Not much, I just devoured the Ichibi's (One Tails) soul and power, causing my own power to rise."

"Uh huh... well then, what now?" Sasori asked, choosing to speak for the two of them as Deidara was simply glaring at his fellow blonde with hate filled eyes. "Not sure how you managed to kill us so easily brat but this seems far too boring to be the afterlife."

Naruto zipped up his jacket, his head cocked to the side in thought.

"Well... I'm going to return Gaara here to his body, I'm not quite sure what to do with the two of you." The blond replied, tapping his chin before his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Hmm, maybe I'll just devour the two of you as well."

Both Sasori and Deidara paled, Naruto continued on without a pause.

"That is unless, you tell me a few things I want to know."

Sasori and Deidara shared a look.

"What do you want to know yeah?" Deidara asked.

Naruto grinned at the two plus souls.

"Tell me everything you know about the Akatsuki and the Jinchuriki."

* * *

Naruto sighed to himself as he reviewed the information he had learned from Sasori and Deidara, he was seated on a large boulder while Gaara's body lay off to the side, his soul had been put back into his body but the days events had drained the kage and he was now unconscious. He had learned much from Deidara and Sasori in the few minutes, they had shared almost everything they knew in an attempt to protect their souls, not that he planned on eating them; plus soul's weren't very filling for a Vasto Lorde.

Once they had finished speaking, he had allowed them to run off into the desert. With their broken chains, they would either be devoured by a low level hollow or sent ahead by a shinigami, he really didn't care what happened to them. The information they had given was quite useful though, they had told him everything they knew about Akatsuki and its members, everything from the Zombie Brothers, Hidan and Kakuzu, to the spy, Zetsu, who was most likely the one he had sensed earlier.

They had also informed him of how many Jinchuriki still remained, two, both belonging to Kumo.

The rest of the Akatsuki believed him, Naruto, to be dead and planned to simply wait for the Kyuubi to reform before continuing with their plans, that would probably change now that Zetsu had identified him.

The blond sighed in annoyance once more, most of his fellow Jinchuriki had been killed off by this organization and he was pretty sure he would wipe out the Akatsuki in order to avenge them, the Jinchuriki were the few humans he would ever hold any inkling of respect for simply because they had each suffered a life just as horrible as his had been. Besides, the rest of the Biju (Tailed Beasts) would make an excellent reward for eliminating the organization. When he had devoured Shukaku, he had only done so to assist his one time friend, he'd had no idea what absorbing another demon would do to him.

Unlike devouring another hollow, devouring a demon was a completely different process. For one thing, despite what he had told the three shinobi, he hadn't actually gained an increase in power from devouring Shukaku; what he had gained was a tenth tail as well as a new ability.

While the three tail techniques, Kawarimi, Henge and Bunshin, were the only ones he would ever gain through his own power, he now knew he could gain more by devouring other demons; he had gained one of Shukaku's own demonic techniques by devouring him. If he were to devour each and every one of the remaining Biju he would gain seven new demonic techniques, one from each demon as well as seven tails which would increase the number of times he could use his own tailed techniques, that seemed to be well worth the little effort it would take to hunt down the remaining Akatsuki members and the last two Jinchuriki.

With his mind made up, Naruto stood and adjusted his blade, he had planned to only drop into the human world to relieve his boredom but he now had a goal; to completely annihilate the Akatsuki as well as devour the last seven Biju.

How fun.

With a final glance at Gaara's unconscious form, he turned to leave, he could sense one of Gaara's siblings approaching so there was no need to continue watching over the redhead. As he prepared to leave, something sparkled in the corner of his eye, drawing his attention.

It was a ring, an Akatsuki ring.

_'Hmm, to the victor go the spoils.'_ The blond grinned, vanishing in a buzz and taking both rings with him.

* * *

Less than a minute after the blonds departure, a frantic and worried Kankuro landed beside his brother's body and immediately knelt in order to check on his younger brother. The young puppeteer released a sigh of relief when he noticed that Gaara still breathing, n fact the redhead was completely uninjured, which was surprising considering who his opponent was.

Remembering the Akatsuki member, Kankuro leapt to his feet and took a better look around the area, only to gasp at what he saw.

_'Two of the Akatsuki are dead?'_ He wondered, taking n the two corpses with a critical and suspicious eye. _'The blond one and the puppet were sliced apart and the other puppet looks like it was ground to dust, that's not how Gaara fights.'_

His gaze dropped to his younger brother for a moment before he looked back up.

_'Someone must have helped him, there's no way Gaara did all this by himself.'_ Kankuro decided, trying to sense for another chakra source. _'Why would they leave though? Gaara's asleep so I cant event ask him.'_

Kankuro sighed once again before his eyes widened fearfully, his gaze darting to his younger brother once again as he took a hesitant step back.

_'Gaara's sleeping!?'_

* * *

Gathered together in one of their many bases, the remaining members of the Akatsuki stared at one of their own in shock, their minds trying to comprehend the information they had just been provided.

"Sasori and Deidara are what?" Pein growled, his rippled eyes glaring at the hazy figure of Zetsu.

When he had been summoned by the ring worn on his finger, he had been prepared for the sealing of the one tailed demon, not to hear that two members of his organization were dead.

"Dead Leader-sama." The white half of Zetsu replied.

"**And you'll never believe who took them out.**" The black half added.

"Who was powerful enough to defeat the two of them?" Kakuzu asked, his voice rumbling through the cavern. "Only the Jinchuriki should have proved to be a challenge."

"The idiots probably tried to take on the entire city." Hidan chuckled, his eyes glittering with amusement. "Serves them right."

Black Zetsu snorted at that.

"It was the Kyuubi Jinchuriki." white Zetsu replied.

Eyes widened all around as the information sunk in.

"That's impossible." Itachi spoke, his Sharingan eyes glowing ominously in the darkness of the cave. "Kisame and I examined the boys corpse, he was dead."

Pein had found it hard to believe that the Kyuubi vessel could be killed off by someone as weak as Uchiha Sasuke, so he had sent the two Akatsuki members to Konoha for some grave digging, just in case it was a trick.

**"Its true,** **he had blond hair, a powerful healing factor and he could use the Rasengan."** black Zetsu began.

"Even the Kazekage recognized him and the Kyuubi vessel confirmed it." white Zetsu finished.

"Perhaps the body in the grave was a fake, Tsunade and Jiraiya are both experienced enough and have to skill required to pull off such a feat." Kakuzu stated, already reviewing the many techniques that could be used o face a death.

"Perhaps," Pein agreed, his eyes still locked on Zetsu's form. "What can you tell us of the boys skills?"

Zetsu paused for a moment before replying.

"Not much, he didn't use too many of his skills in the fight." white Zetsu began, the short battle playing through his mind.

**"All we can say is that he's fast, extremely so, he killed both Sasori and Deidara in the blink of an eye." **black Zetsu added, shuddering perceptibly.

"He also carries a katana with him so expect some form of Kenjutsu" white Zetsu continued after a moments pause. "He might also have some sort of armor concealed beneath his cloak, whatever it is, it was able to deflect Sasori's tail."

**"Oh and he might be a master of wind manipulation since he was able to float and fly unassisted." **black Zetsu added.

"His healing factor is also greater than was recorded." white Zetsu added, recalling the one wound the jinchuriki had gained. "He was able to heal a wound from Sasori's black sand in seconds and the poison didn't even seem to phase him."

**"Lastly he used some type of seal-less jutsu when he detected me, it was simply a ball of energy but he was able to throw it and keep it under control until it exploded on impact with the cliff wall." **blackZetsu finished.

"He was able to sense you?" Kisame asked with a raised brow "Not even trained sensor-nin can sense you."

Both Zetsu's nodded hesitantly.

"His control over his chakra is unbelievable." white Zetsu began.

**"I couldn't sense him at all yet he was able to easily find me."** black Zetsu finished.

Having recieved a full report on the jinchuriki's skills, Pein spent a few seconds in thought before he spoke.

"Itachi and Kisame, you are to go after the Kyuubi as soon as possible." he ordered, rippled eyes locking on the two named shinobi. "The two of you should be able to handle him easily."

Itachi nodded while Kisame grinned.

"Why do they get to go? The fucker would probably take those two weaklings out easily." Hidan shouted, his tone a mix of anger and annoyance. "You should send our team instead."

Pein sent the silver haired man a burst of killer intent to shut him up before he replied.

"Kisame is a Kenjutsu master so he can probably defeat the boy if it comes to a sword fight, Samehada will also come in handy should the boy resort to his demons chakra." Pein explained, more for the benefit of the entire group than for Hidan. "Itachi, with his Sharingan and fire nature, can also negate both the boys speed and any wind techniques he may use, the Mangekyou will also prove formidable against the demon."

That shut Hidan up, he couldn't argue against that logic but he still continued to glare at Itachi and Hidan.

"What about the Ichibi vessel?" Kakuzu asked, doing his best to avoid trying to kill his annoying partner.

"We'll leave him for now since the village will be prepared for another assault, focus on the Kyuubi and the Nibi." Pein ordered.

All members of the group nodded before their forms wavered and vanished

Pain then waited for a minute and called out " Zetsu. "

" Yes my lord? "

" I want you to keep an eye on The nine-tails and see what he is doing, also if you think he senses you then run away and report your findings."

" Yes my lord. " And with that Zetsu disappeared.

Pain looked in the ceiling and said " Come out coward and face god."

A giant white crab fell from the ceiling and looked at him.

" Who are you? " Pain asked

" Well I am a hollow and I heard that you needed some members right? "

Pain gave a slow nod.

" Well instead of a few members why don't youhave an whole army!" The crab creature said as portals fell open and hundreds among hundreds hollows walked out then bowed at Pain.

Pain looked around and said " There must be something you want "

" All we want is human's souls as they are our food. " One hollow replied.

Pain then looked around once more and started to laugh, not the humor and happy one but a laugh only a manic could do.

But what they didn't see was a little girl in rags ran out from the portal towards the town looking for someone to help.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5 for e Hollow Fox

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach... yet.

This story has been adopted from **Kolarthecool** and he has also agreed to beta it for me.

**An: To answer some reviews my update time will vary as I have other stories to make and update. Also please answer my poll as it would be helpful**

"Talking."  
_'Thoughts.'_  
"**Techniques.**"

* * *

_'I wonder where I should go next.'_ Naruto mused as he continued making his way through the desert. _'Maybe I should go looking for the Akatsuki and the other Biju, that might be a bit of fun.'_

He paused and cocked his head to the side, staring at the bit of forest far off in the distance.

"Well, since I made the trip to go see Gaara, I should visit Konoha and see how Baa-chan and the others are doing." Naruto mumbled, vanishing without a sound as he made his way towards his old home.

* * *

Konoha

One Tsunade Senju was drunkenly stumbling down the streets, crying and sobbing about the loss of her godson to a traitor who people continued to worship.

'That little shit!' Tsunade cursed in her mind, images of the arrogant Uchiha flitting through her mind.

"I'll kill you!" She growled, drawing the attention of the villagers passing by on the streets.

The people could only stare at their Hokage in pity, ever since Naruto had died, things hadn't been quite the same in Konoha. Tsunade had been drinking more than ever, even more than she drunk after the deaths of her brother and fiance. Jiraiya had left the village and become even more focused on his spy network, hoping to track down Orochimaru and exact vengeance for the mans role in Naruto's death, no matter how small it may be.

However, the one most affected by the blonds death was none other that Hyuuga Hinata, the clan heiress. She barely responded when spoken to, stumbled around from place to place in a daze and seemed to have lost the meager amount of self-confidence Naruto had instilled in her.

Other than those three, Iruka, the Ichiraku family, and Konohamaru and his friends, few others in Konoha seemed to care about the dead Uzumaki. In fact, his teammate Haruno Sakura was was heard saying that she was actually happy that Naruto had died, he had promised to bring back her precious Sasuke and failed. This seemed to be an opinion shared by their team leader Kakashi, who seemed to smile more often and spent less time at the memorial rock.

While Tsunade stumbled home in a drunken haze, a certain blonde looked on in sadness at the state of his surrogate grandmother even three years after his death. He was tempted to go to her but decided not to, seeing him might cause her to fall into a deeper depression, especially as he couldn't stay for too long, the Shinigami were sure to sense him eventually.

He was about to blur away when his keen senses picked up something, a whisper of his name followed by soft crying. Shrugging, he decided to investigate the sound only to come across a shocking sight. Hyuuga Hinata was inside his old apartment, she was crying, and she was just about to hang herself.

Before he even thought about it, Naruto found himself inside the room, the shredded remains of the rope lying at his feet and a shocked Hinata staring up at him from the floor where she had fallen.

"Hinata, what the hell are you doing?" Naruto shouted, his old personality leaking through the layers of demonic and hollow changes.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata gasped, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah Hinata, it's me." Naruto sighed, so much for leaving undetected.

"H-how are you still alive?" Hinata asked, suspicion and a small tinge of hope leaking into her tone. "Kakashi-sensei brought back your body, we all saw it, Sasuke pierced your heart with a Chidori."

"I'm still dead Hinata, your Byakugan should be able to tell you that." Naruto replied, looking off to the side. "and Kakashi lied, he was the one who killed me, not Sasuke."

"Wait if your dead then how are you here, how can you be talking to me?" She asked, tears starting to form at the thought of him leaving her again.

"I can't explain right now Hinata, maybe someday but I dont have time right now, someone might see me." Naruto replied, he didn't really feel like explaining the afterlife right now. Seeing her head droop in sadness, he continued on."Don't worry though, I'll see you again, especially if you agree to help me with something."

Hinata's head snapped up at that.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" she asked, she was more than willing to do anything if it meant having him back in her life.

"I need information about the Akatsuki, Konoha must have learned much about them after three years, I need any information you can find." Naruto replied, his face and tone conveying the seriousness of his request. He might have learned quite a bit from Sasori and Deidara bit it would be useful to know what the village knew, any information could be useful.

"Also give this to Tsunade-baachan." Naruto continued, grabbing a scroll and jotting down a quick message. "Hopefully this will ease her worries and get her to help you, I cant come back for good but I can still visit from time to time."

"Alright Naruto-kun." Hinata agreed taking the note, she had questions, a lot of them, but she didn't want to risk never seeing him again. "I'll take it to her tomorrow morning."

"Thank you and goodbye Hinata." Naruto smiled, making his way to the window. "I'll always watch over you so please dont try to end your life again, I'll come and visit when I can."

With that he vanished.

* * *

Groaning in annoyance at the knock at her door, Tsunade looked up from her paperwork, she was incredibly hungover but Shizune had hidden all her sake and she wouldn't get more until she finished her work.

"Come in." she growled, raising a brow as the door opened and Hyuuga Hinata entered, it was surprising seeing the girl out and about, she rarely left her home and when she did it was only to visit Naruto's apartment, the Ichiraku ramen or to join her team on a mission.

"Hokage-sama, I have a letter for you from an old friend." Hinata spoke, sounding better than she had in a very long time.

Taking the proffered scroll, Tsunade unrolled it and began reading.

**Yo, Baa-chan**

**It's me, the world's most unpredictable ninja Uzumaki Naruto. No I'm not alive but I'm not really dead either, I cant really explain but it has something to do with the bastard fox. I came to visit the village yesterday and saw you in the streets, I'm glad to see that you're still mourning me but you need to lighten up on your drinking.**

**Anyway, other than to cheer you up, I wrote this because there are a few things I need to tell you. First off Sasuke-teme wasn't the one who killed me, it was Kakashi-teme. Sasuke was unconscious at the end of our fight and Kakashi attacked me from behind, anything he's told you about that day is a lie.**

**I know this might be hard to believe so I ask that you show this letter to Ero-sennin, at the bottom of the scroll are a few seals he showed me during the Chunin exams, he said only a toad summoner can know these seals so hopefully that's enough proof for the both of you.**

**Lastly, I was hoping you could train Hinata-chan for me, she's a very good friend and I want her to be able to protect herself and her precious people like I once did. Ive asked her to look up some information on the Akatsuki for me, I may be dead but I can still take care of those guys and stop them from getting the Biju. I've gotten really strong while I was gone, just ask Gaara, he was there when I killed two Akatsuki members and saved hi,.**

**I miss you baa-chan but know that I'll always be watching over you.**

**Uzumaki Naruto.**

**P.S. Make sure to tell Shizune-neechan that I said hello.**

Staring at the letter in shock, Tsunade looked up and focused on Hinata. Sensing the question on the blonds mind Hinata nodded, confirming that the letter had truly come from Naruto.

In a blur of movement, Tsunade leapt from her chair and embraced the younger girl in a tight hug, tears streaming down her face as she mumbled "Thank you" over and over while mentally thanking Kami for answering her prayers.

It was a good ten minuted before she released Hinata and called for Shizune.

"Shizune, send a message hawk to Jiraiya, there is something you both need to see."

* * *

With Naruto

Soaring through sky at incredible speeds, Naruto made his way towards the closest Jinchuriki he could sense, there were two signatures located in one location.

Kumogakure

He then saw the two guards walking a straight path back and forth the gate. He then flash stepped past them and towards the town looking for the ANBU Headquarters.

He then saw an ANBU member going into the forest. Smirking, he started masking his spiritual powers as chakra was made of mental and physical energy so if one was masked then they couldn't sense it. He then saw the ANBU member run into a building with what seemed to be a genjustu hiding it from sight.

Seeing as the ANBU's job was done, he killed him and dragged him into the trees nearby, dressing himself in the mans clothes to hid his identity.

He walked into the building and saw a member walking into the door next to him, he then decided to open the door and he saw the library next to it. He walked into the library and saw the file cabinet, he opened it and searched through it until he found the folder he needed.

**Nii Yugito and Killer B.**

He was just about to leave when he saw a file that intrigued him.

"Jinchuriki training." Naruto murmured, taking the folder along with the others.

He then heard some voices coming nearer and disappeared.

Two ANBU members then walked to the files cabinet to update some files when they saw it open. Thinking the worst case scenario, they called the sensor and tracking ANBU ninjas to find the supposed intruder.

* * *

With Naruto

Naruto was rushing towards the gate when he felt a large source of chakra chasing him. Smirking, he thought of how foolish they were to think of catching him. He then used flash step but not before leaving a clone.

The clone smirked as he felt them coming and after a few seconds he pointed his finger at them. He then whispered **"Cero."** and out came a beam of energy towards the chasing ANBU.

Those poor ANBU, they never saw it coming. Ha if these were the elite of the village then he could see why Akastuki got most of the villages Jinchuriki with relative ease. That or they were sold at a price. Naruto narrowed his eyes at that part thinking that he would also kill the people who had done that injustice.

What would have been their certain death was then swatted away by one of the fastest and most powerful person in the village of Kumo.

The Raikage.

He was currently panting at the amount of force and charka needed to deflect the attack. It was so strong that it had managed to burn him through his lighting armor. Frowning at that fact, he then ran to the clearing where he sensed the buildup of power, only to find a note:

The fox is always watching your weapons.

El Zorra ( The Fox )

Crunching up the paper, he told his ANBU to go to the base to find any clues while he went to the Raikage tower. He needed to call a meeting about what could be a dangerous problem.

When the Raikage left, a shimmer in the air formed before it became the clone Naruto who was hiding, making a small grin, he disappeared in a poof knowing his boss would enjoy this.

Oh how right he was. Naruto was smiling after receiving the memories of the clone. He momentarily stopped reading after receiving his clone's memories. Right now he was reading about where the special locations were and he was a bit shocked at how few places there were for Jinchuriki training.

'Then again, they're mostly hated for their whole lives so why bother trying to help them.' Naruto mused before closing the folder and decided to open the folders containing the stats about Kumo's Jinchuriki. He open the one named 'Killer B' and started to read.

Name : Killer B

Relatives : Raikage A ( adopted brother ).

Status : Jinchuriki of the Hachibi.

Rank : Elite Jonin / Bodyguard for the Raikage.

Taijustu : Low Jonin.

Ninjutsu : High Jonin.

Genjustu : High Chunin.

Kenjustu : High ANBU.

Note:

B is also known as one of the fastest people alive except for the now decease Yellow Flash of Konoha and his brother A. Also note that he is a master of his Jinchuriki because of special training at an undisclosed location. Another thing of importance is that he is a master of kenjustu as he is able to wield eight swords at the same time. Also, while not important as the rest please be patient with him as he always raps no matter what. Even in the third great ninja war he still rapped.

Naruto sweat dropped a little at the last statement. He then looked at the next folder.

Name : Ni Yugito.

Relatives : None.

Stats : Jinchuriki of the Nibi.

Rank : Jonin.

Taijustu : High Jonin.

Ninjustu : ANBU.

Genjustu : Low Chunin.

Note:

Ni Yugito is a powerful Jinchuriki, while she may not have total control of her biju, she is able to use a partial transformation into her biju. Another thing is that she is also able to make her own jutsu, unlike Killer B who dosen't except for a few.

Naruto whistled after reading these folders. He decided to wait for Akatsuki to make a move before he did anything. Naruto then proceeded to seal the folders and look backwards and saw two people staring at him. One with an emotionless face while the other one had a shark like grin.

"Uchiha Itachi and Kisame of the mist, what brings you here?" Naruto asked.

"We need you to come with us Naruto-kun." Itachi said emotionlessly but if you knew Itachi before the massacre you could tell that he was slightly happy. Naruto was one of those people.

"Sorry but I don't feel like having two S-rank Criminals capturing me and killing me now do I, but if you want to get me well then you just have to beat me." Naruto said, taking a stance and slightly pulled out part of his blade out.

"Fine then brat we'll take you by force if we have to." Kisame said pulling his blade out from his back while Itachi moved his legs slightly, ready for anything.

Then they waited for the signal for them to start. A small breeze flew passed them, then in a split-second they disappeared.

But they knew one thing. Only one side will survive.


	6. Chapter 6 remake!

**AN: Sorry everyone that I took a while I got some withers block and I had to do some personal stuff that took a while. anyway starting from now on I will make a review corner where I will answer some of your reviews.**

**Protiguz.D Ace : Thanks and don't worry I will always try to update my story as fast as I can but a you saw it might take a while.**

**Kawaii Youkai Hime : Thanks but you should also check out Kolarthecool as he was the one whom made this story.**

**Lazyman12 : Thanks and when I first started to read fanfiction I always see the same thing happen to God!Naruto well I wanted to stand out from them.**

**Impstar : True but still he can kick ass in his sealed form but still some people will take some time and effort from Naruto to kill.**

**A W : I agree but still where the fun where he can kill anybody in a snap, none that's what!**

**gemava : I made Naruto show some of his new moves even a finisher move.**

**Lednacek : Naruto doesn't want nor need their powers for anything plus it kinda weird if you just eat a human up plus it will take him awhile to gain the knowledge.**

**ZeroKelvien : I will make Naruto stronger than most if not all people in the Naruto verse because chakra is made of spiritual which hurts hollows and shimagami like Naruto and physical which doesn't honestly hurt Naruto that much**

**Disclamier : Anyway I don't own Naruto so don't sue but I do own characters,weapons,plot, and anything else that I made.**

**Kolarthecoll and Tourmond is the beta. Kolarthecool is also the person who first made this story.**

" Talking " Talking

'Shut UP!' Thoughts

" **Ass Poke No Justu**! " Justu

When they disappeared the clang of the weapons sounded across the clearing as Kisame and Itachi weapons tried to overpower Naruto's sword. What they didn't see was that the sand and gravel near them started to shift ever so slightly.

They then both backed off while making handseals. Kisame then took a huge breath as he shouted "** Water style : Shark Bullets! **" he then shot mini shark like bullets while running. Meanwhile, Itachi used some handseals and disappeared.

Naruto, seeing the bullets drew his sword and thrusted it forwards then the sand around him shifted and formed a sphere around Naruto.

' What? ' both Kisame and Itachi thought seeing the first Jinchuriki's power was being used by the ninth Jinchuuriki. Shaking his head Kisame then ran as he saw the sand heading towards him. Meanwhile Itachi let go of the jutsu since he was behind Naruto and formed some quick handseals and shouted out **" Fire style : Grand Fireball Jutsu! "**.

He then saw Naruto dissapear and reappear in front of him with a rasengan. In a quick flash Itachi now had the eternal mangekyō Sharingan activated and a orange chakra colored body appeared around him.

Swatting away Naruto, the chakra **body** formed a sword and started slashing at Naruto trying to **seal Naruto away** with his weapon the legendary sword of Totsuka. Kisame seeing a chance to attack started trying to perform handseals and was about to finish when sand started to form around caught him before he could run or perform his fatal Justu. With a forming of a fist Kisame was crushed.

**" Sand Burial "**

Itachi seeing his partner killed, started to panic and started releasing blow after blow trying absorb Naruto and after seeing that he was too slow he closed his eye and opening it while cry of perform**" Amaterasu! " **Seeing the black flames of hell approach Naruto disappeared in a flash and held his hand out using one of the moves he had created over in Hueco Mundo.

In an instant a orb with blades on each side formed ( like this X ). Naruto then threw it and whispered **" Demonic Style : Death's whisperings!" **as the field was destroyed in a blackish dome of pure power. When it disappeared all that was left was an empty field, and passive blond, and the whisperings and cries of souls that were used to create the attack since it used the souls that Naruto had eaten to perform the move.

With that Naruto disappeared in a blast of pure speed but in his hate he didn't notice a few things.

In a black portal Itachi and Kisame appeared but Itachi was severely bleeding while Kisame was breathing heavily with his eyes wide as he saw and felt his own death. " Itachi...what did you just do. "

" I...I..sacrificed the sight of my eyes for our survival. " Itachi explained while breathing heavily again as he covered his eyes which became the same black eyes that he once had but if you looked closely you could see that his eyes had become clouded over..

With Naruto

Naruto kept on running as he did not want or need anyone's attention right now because the move he had used took quite a bit of his power. Seeing Konoha he kept on running towards there to see if Hinata had gotten the information that he needed.

When he got to the gate he flew right past it and started walking in the sky looking for his informant. He then saw two people that he used to care for most of his life.

Haruno Sakura and Hatake Kakashi along with none other than Sasuke fucking Uchiha.

' Those...Bastards! ' Naruto thought with a rare moment in anger and hatred filling his every being and as he did so his hollow and his inner demon forms howled out in anger at their killer and former crush who did not care about her only loyal teammate.

' **KILL THEM EXACT YOUR REVENGE AT THOSE WHO WRONGED US! '** His demonic side said as his hollow side look from Naruto's eyes in hunger and bloodlust.

Naruto body then started covering in his powers as gray, gold, and red, energy started spilling out of his body but, as soon as it came it was gone as the originator of the energy disappeared in a burst of speed.

' Dammit I almost let my power run loose I don't need any hollows here because Hinata or Baa-chan can't see them and they could die. I need to get somewhere else and fast. '

In the forest of death

' Dammit I need to get a greater control on my powers and more importantly get the eight other bijuu and the other Akatsuki members. ' He then sensed some energy and appear right in front of it.

" Who are you and how did you find this place ?" Naruto said coldly looking at the girl whom was not actually was a girl while unleashing his power

" I'm Neliel Tu Odelschwanck and I'm here to ask your assistance in a major problem that I alone cannot stop and the reason I found this place was because you have powers similar to me. " Nel said, eyes not blinking

" And why should I help you with your problem when I myself have a problem. "

" Because my problem is connected to yours, the Akatsuki leader is controlling and ordering the hollows to attack the villages that aren't on their side and more importantly, my problem comes from that because former master is amassing an army to destroy and control this world along with his world. "

Naruto then stared at her eyes seeing if there was any ill intent. Seeing none he sighed and retracted his power back into his body.

" Fine, I will help you but under these conditions, First you will help me and support me with my goals, then you will go back to your home world and become a spy for and also try to recruit anybody who seems against your former master. " he paused for a moment before continuing " And I want your promise me that you will never hurt my precious people and not to betray my trust. Naruto finished never once betraying his emotions.

" Fine ... Master . " And with that she vanished in a burst of speed show part of her true power.

Naruto looked at the direction Nel took and moments later two hollows appeared cut in half. He then smirked knowing he made the right choice.

In The Hyuga Compound

Once again Hinata Hyuga stared at her necklace and sighed as she remembered the blonde that died and came back from death just to save her. Once again she sighed as she stared at window once again.

All of a sudden wind started to pick up as the very same person whom she was thinking about appeared in front of her.

One dead Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.

" Naruto-kun? " Hinata said surprised that the very person that she was thinking about appeared in front of her. she then ran to her door and closed it as she did not want any word of Naruto's survival getting out.

" Yep, after all who else can come back from death? " Naruto said, smirking at her.

" Anyway did you gain any information about **Akatsuki**and did you give Baa-chan the note? " Naruto said.

" Yes Naruto-kun I have gotten some information about them, like how they have every bijuu except for you and the eight tails. " Hinata said shocking Naruto a bit.

" What then why is there a file on the two tails Yugito when I went to Kumo?"

" They did take the two tails but they most likely have a clone as a fake Yugito while the real one is dead. " Hinata said

" Hmmm. " Naruto said as he made another plan of exposing the fake and gaining the trust of Kumo and eventually getting the eight tails.

" Also Naruto-kun I did give Tsunade-sama the letter and she said something about calling back the pervert.

Silence then reigned over them as they tried to wrap their heads over the conversation they just had.

" Hey Naruto-kun do you ... well do you ... want to go somewhere to eat ? " Hinata said while having a huge blush and willing herself not to faint.

Naruto was actually confused as on how to respond. After all if you never get ask out when he was alive and death he just nodded his head not knowing how to respond without doing something dumb.

Smiling she started to walk out from her room when she remembered that she can't let anyone know that Naruto-kun was alive.

She then turned around about to tell Naruto to henge where she saw a plain unassuming civilian wearing a plain white t-shirt and black shinobi pants on him, standing where Naruto once was.

" Well are we going Hinata? " The henged Naruto said his voice different what it normaly was.

Later

" So Na-Zorro-kun what do you think about to eating here. " Hinata said, looking at Naruto's favorite Ramen Stand

Ichikaku Ramen

If you look at ' Zorro ' you could see some tears appear before he rubbed them off and started walking in with Hinata following him.

He then pushed the flaps and sat on one of the stools with Hinata sitting on the one next to it. They then talked for a little bit before Tech,i Naruto's oji-san asked what they wanted

" I'll have a vegetable ramen please. " Hinata said

Teuchi nodded before focusing on Naruto.

" And what will you have young man? "

" ...I'll have the Naruto Supreme. " The henged Naruto said after a moment.

Techiu stopped.

" What did you say I'm afraid I didn't hear you. " Teuchi said quietly as he stared at Naruto suspicion and anger filling him at the mention of his best customer and surrogate son.

" You heard me I knew Naruto from one of his missions and decided to come and see him but when I did I found out he died so now I came here and ordered the Naruto special because he said and I quote " Hey Zorro you should go visit the village one day and come visit the Ichikaku Ramen Stand as it is the super duper most awesome ramen stand in the whole world. " Naruto said as he stared into the old man standing before him.

Techiu started to chuckle and he said " That Naruto I knew he would go around telling people how great this stand is after all it was going to serve the future hokage. Techiu smile fell a little " anyway I'll go get the food for you ... _Naruto_. " Teuchi said smirking at Naruto surprised face before it turned into a small grin.

**A Little While Later**

Naruto and Hinata were both peacefully enjoying their meal when they heard the flaps open and they saw three people they wished they didn't want to see. Sakura Haruno the person whom never returned his affections, Sasuke fucking Uchiha whom everyone thinks is Kami in the flesh, and ... HIM! The bastard who has betrayed all of his ideals and beliefs and killed him.

Killing Intent _(Better to write it out the first time then shorten after)_ started to flow out of Naruto in waves but he quickly covered it up so no one would notice except for Hinata whom just frowned at their arrival. Not noticing the ki the trio started to sit and converse to themselves only for Sakura to see Hinata and the civilian next to her. " Oh, hello Hinata-san glad to see you out once. " Sakura said cheerfully.

" Oh hello Sakura-san I was just here to eat with my friend here Zorro. "

" Hello Zorro-san nice to meet you. "

" ...hello. " Naruto said, his anger not being fully contained.

" Anyway, Sakura I want to know how is your training with Tsunade-sama ." Kakashi said not bothering to speak to the others.

" It's good, Tsunade-sama has taught me her super strength and her healing powers and I getting closer to Shizune-san's level, actually I can last a full fight against her for a half an hour and a full two hours against Shizune-san. " Sakura said looking at Sasuke dreamly.

' It seems baa-chan hasn't knocked the fangirl out of her system yet. " Naruto mused.

" What about you Sasuke-kun" Sakura asked.

" Hn. " Sasuke said eating his bowl of tomato soup.

" He's still a stupid prick. " Naruto said not bothering to pretend that he hasn't said that.

" Now, now there isn't a reason to say that Zorro-kun. " Kakashi said while eye smiling.

" Yes I do I mean after three years you think the fangirl would stop acting like a fangirl and the kid who has a twenty foot pole in his ass would stop acting like a prick. " Naruto said. ' And that the scarecrow would stop the damn eye smile, I mean come on you guys have to agree with me. " Naruto thought.

Both his inner demon and hollow side looked at each other and automatically said " **Agree**/_Agree_.

"...Zorro-san." Sakura said looking a bit annoyed.

" What sorry I didn't hear you I was thinking about something. " Naruto said.

" Sakura-chan said that how do you know us as I don't nor do me students remember you." Kakashi said staring at Naruto waiting for his answer.

" I was one of the people whom help Inari-kun rally the people to help you guys and from what I heard from Tazuna, Inari, and Tsunami they said that scarecrow there was the only one there that did anything except for Naruto-san whom was a major help and saved all of you once in that mission. " Naruto said not once blinking or showing any signs of lying.

" Yeah right all Naruto-baka said and did was saying how he was going to become hokage but look where he ended up, de..." Sakura suddenly stopped as Kakashi held her shoulder not letting her finish her sentence as he saw ki coming out of his body in waves.

Sasuke then suddenly sneered and started to flare his own ki. " Yeah right like you could scare us with that pathetic amount of ki. "

Naruto suddenly stood up placed a couple of bills on the table thanked Techiu and then stared at Sasuke " Yes prick you think you could beat me with that amount of power, well then why don't we have a battle and see who is better unless duck-butt is scared losing? "

Naruto then started to walk while Sasuke sneered and follow Naruto along with the rest of the gang.

**On the way to training ground seven**

Sakura turned to Kakashi " Why did you stop me sensei I was just telling him the truth? "

" The reason I stop you was because of the killer intent it was off the charts it I was to measure his power it is well above mine and yours. " Kakashi said not once looking away from Naruto.

" We're here so why don't I make this fair pikey, the prick, and yourself against me so they can believe that they could win. " Naruto said staring at Kakashi coldly.

" Now, Now Zorro-san that might be a bit overkill as my team is one of the elites. " Kakashi said while giving and eye smile that seem to ooze out arrogance.

Naruto then looked at Hinata " Hinata I would suggest that you leave now so you won't be here anymore and thanks for taking me out to eat ramen. " Naruto then flashed her a small smile before he looked back at Kakashi

" Al...alright Naruto-kun I'll go but please don't do anything rash again. " And with that she tree hoped away from the training ground towards her home.

Naruto just looked at them " I wouldn't do that because if you don't do your worse..." Sand started to swirl around the area and ki started to fill the area when Naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of Sasuke with his sword held out in a swinging motion. " You're going to pay for it with your life."

A resounding explosion of dust and debris surround the field and where it cleared you could see frowning Naruto staring at Kakashi who blocked the blade with Sasuke's sword but only barely. " Hmmmm... seems that I held back too much maybe I should let my brothers handle this since it's started to feel kinda unfair fighting one against three right?" Naruto asked as two plumes of smoke appeared.

" **Yeah right/ **_Yeah Right_. " Both of the plumes of smoke said in unison. When the smoke cleared there were two more different Narutos on each of the original side. While they looked similar to Naruto, there were differences.

The one on the right seemed to radiate blood lust and wore the same suit as Naruto but had a blood red and black color instead of the white golden color.

On the other hand the one on the left showed no ki or any form of ill intent but you could see there was something wrong with this one as his clothes as he had red blotches of blood on his face and clothes while wearing a sickening grin.

" Alright I got scarecrow as I got to repay him for a couple of things while you too can beat up the other two. " When Naruto said that he disappeared along with a grunt of pain from Kakashi as he spiraled out of the training field

**" Ughh, why does he always get the fun one I guess I just use the duck butt over there as a training dummy. " **And with that demon Naruto rushed towards Sasuke while thrusting his hand forward. All of a sudden a charka hand rushed forward and shoved Sasuke away from the rest of his team.

All that was left was Hollow Naruto laughing loudly at Sakura as she took a stance ready for anything. _" Well what are you waiting for girly the duckbutt to save you_? " And with that Sakura charged at Hollow and slammed her fist with a " chaa " for all of a sudden he was rocketed out of the field. She then looked around only to hear a bush rustle to see a bruised Sasuke . Rushing quickly she ran to help him but when she was about to heal him he was impaled with a spine like tail.

Sakura was so shocked that when she heard laughter coming all around she saw dozen upon dozen of hollow Narutos each crackly madly and holding a Sasuke body. All of a sudden they each started to rip of a different part of Sasuke when she heard them say " _One two rip of the head, three four stabbing the gut, five six we're going to eat him up, seven eight while skin him good, nine ten while we let watch_. " And with that all of the Sasukes exploded in a shower of blood along with the insane laughter of hollow Naruto.

A finger then tapped her. She turn around to see face to face a hollow Naruto with an insane smile " _Boo_. " and with that she promptly fainted.

The hollow Naruto then kicked her a couple of times then looked to his clones. _" I really hope we didn't break her too much... just kidding_! " And with that all of the hollow Narutos started to fade only for the foaming Sakura who was passed out.

**With hollow Naruto**

**" Hmm I wonder where that duck went. " **Demon Naruto said as he went around looking for the duck-butt only to see a giant fireball coming towards him. The fireball then collided while a smug looking Sasuke walking out thinking that he had defeated him only for the person he hated most come out of nowhere and slammed his fist into his gut.

" You!" Sasuke said with rage as he saw while being punch.

" Foolish brother." Itachi said before he started to glow before.

BOOM! an explosion had occurred only for Sasuke to escape before he started to throw kunai and shuriken at the center. When the smoke cleared he thought for sure he hit his target only to let out a gasp when he saw whom he hit.

" Sorry Sasuke-kun." Mikoto Uchiha said before she once again died, not because of Itachi but at his hands.

Sasuke then started to cry as he saw his mother die again he then saw Itachi next to his now dead mother only for him start to disorient before he reformed back to his first opponent. Sasuke then gave a cry of rage as he started to form handseals then he yell out **" Fire style : Grand fireball no jutsu! " **And with that a giant fireball the size of a small house appeared and was about to slam into Naruto only for it to be sucked up by a hole that appeared in front of him he then held out his hand and said " **demonic wave! " **a wave then form in front of him and slammed into Sasuke, sending him into the air only to be caught by another Naruto and then started to be slammed over and over.

Naruto then droped him while muttering " **Pathetic I should have just stayed in the seal. " **and with that Demon Naruto and the clone disappeared but not before kicking the duck again.

**With Original Naruto**

" who are you? " Kakashi panted as he looked Naruto whom was holding out his blade out readying to strike at any moment. Naruto then charged up into Kakashi who was about to escape when he was restricted by sand. He then performed kawami but not before his eye protecter was slashed off along with his sharingan eye. He then howled in pain only to see the one person he never wished to see.

Uzumaki Naruto.

' _The Demon?' _

" How... How are you alive you demon I killed you while you tried to kill Saskue! " Kakashi said before charging up a chidori and glaring at Naruto. NAruto then smirked and said " Well then Kakashi we'll see if you can defeat your sensei's famous technique the rasengan! "

And with that they both charged each other and slammed their respective justus at each other. The power struggle continued for a little while before Naruto add more power and overpowered Kakashi's chidori and slammed his rasengan into Kakashi's gut. Naruto then saw Kakashi slammed into a tree passed out and bleeding heavily.

Naruto then walked away from the training ground leaving them alive so they can feel pain that he had once felt but he will make sure to pay him with interest. And with that Naruto Uzumaki, the true king of Hueco Mundo, had disappeared into the darkness.

**An: Sorry about the original chapter when I was looking at the chapter's review I saw how bad it was compared to the other chapters but I just want to say thanks to all who review and Tormond who checked it over. Oh and incase you wanted to know what I took out I mainly took out the part where Naruto raged and left to Naruto leaving and kicking their ass showing why they should fear him.**


End file.
